Six years from now (currently on hiatus)
by Luna Nightrider
Summary: This story is more of an spontaneous idea. I personally love reading Watching the movie fanfiction. And after I saw the third movie this idea hit me. Let's send the main Berkians from the first movie to watch the third movie, before the story even begins. Just imagine their confusion about everything!Read to find out their reaction to their stories six years into the future.
1. Preparations are made

HEy everyone. This is my newest fanfiction idea. I got it the day after a was HttyD3 for the first time. The basic idea behind it is pretty common: The vikings from Berk watch their own story. But: In this one, they watch the third movie, before the events of the first even happen. Enjoy!

* * *

**Preparations are made**

* * *

„Luna? Hey, Luna! I need to watch Dragons 3 again. Would you accompany me again?"

My best friend Tamina was literally jumping up and down because of her excitement.

"Hey, would you just calm down? Of course I'm going to accompany you. Don't you dare going to the theater without me, okay!"

She nodded, and seemes to calm a bit. Then I continued.

"I've got an idea! What if we used my time travel thingy to call some of the Berkians over to watch it with us?"

Tamina got the cue:

"And I know exactly from when to call them: Before the first movie even starts. Like, let's say the day when Hiccup shoots down Toothless but the afternoon before the raid starts!"

"Yeah. Oh they will be so confused of the events", I continued. "So let's do this. We rent one of the theater halls for a "birthday". That would possibly be the only thing they would believe. And once we're inside we call the future dragon riders, Stoick and Gobber. Anyone else we should invite?"

"No, I think that's enough. And no dragons. You know, people would ask questions because of it."

* * *

The rest of the day we were pretty busy booking one of the halls, getting out the time travel machine my great-grandfather had invented about a hundred years ago and simply getting ready for the cinema.

"Don't forget your tissues. And please bring your plush furies. I'll take the light fury", Tamina called from the other side of the apartment, just as I was stuffing Toothless and Nubless into my backpack. A few minutes later we were ready to leave the house and headed to the cinema.

* * *

"Okay. We're in number 8. Why shouldn't I book the smallest theater. We're only 10 people anyway."

We headed down the hall and entered the theater.

"Close the door! We've only got a few minutes left", I whispered to Tamina while getting my machine ready.

"Select the movie, choose the characters, give the time", I whispered as I typed in the information. Then I hit the enter button.

* * *

I saw a flash of white light and then 8 people stood in front of us, looking rather confused.

"What happened?" "I was just getting ready for todays raid" "Would somebody just explained what's going on?" The vikings were all speaking at once.

I stood on my chair and cleared my throat.

"If you're willing to listen I'll try to explain everything."

The vikings hushed and I continued.

"First: I want to welcome you all. I'm Luna and this is my best friend Tamina. You're here to watch a movie called How to train your Dragon: The hidden World. I won't explain what the movie is about but you can ask any other question and I'll try to answer it."

"What is a movie?" "Why won't you tell us what it is about?" "How did we get here?" "And where are we?"

"Okay, Fishlegs..."

The husky boy interupted me: "How do you know my name?"

"Um … you'll see later. Okay. So, a movie is basically moving pictures with music and sounds. You can for example hear people talk. And Astrid, I won't tell you because it would ruin the surprise."

Tamina continued: "You got here thanks to a device Luna's ancestor invented a long time ago. It allows anyone who knows how to work it to time travel themselves or to call people from other times into their own."

"Exactly. And right know you're in the year 2019 somewhere in Germany. Where exactly I won't tell you. You wouldn't know the place anyway."

The vikings seemed to understand. Then I heard Snotlout talk:

"What is Hiccup doing here? I mean,we are all really important. But him?"

Slap!

I turned around and got the last glimpse of Tamina pulling back her hand. Snotlout was pressing a hand to his aching cheek.

"Don't you speak about Hiccup like that ever again! Or you'll never see the end of it", Tamina warned him and then turned to me. "Don't you think we should start?"

I nodded and pulled out the remote control the theater employee had given to me.

"Okay, everyone! Take a seat and put on the glasses in the cupholder. We're starting a movie night."

As soon as I finished I sat down in a chair. Tamina took a place two chairs away from me and pulled Hiccup down in the middle of us. Then I pulled the plush furies from my backpack and handed Nubless to Tamina.

"It's go-time"

* * *

So. What do you think of this idea? I know, the first chapter usually isn't really interesting, as it just explains everything. But I'm sure the story is going to be fun to write and for you to read. See you at the next update.


	2. The Raid

So, chapter two is ready. But first: Shout-outs:

Astrid Erica Lokison: Thanks. I really enjoy writing this.

warzone109: As far as I know I'm the first to do the third movie and I'm maybe prouder of it than I should be.

JustNiklas: I actually don't know. Maybe you should ask my brain how it comes up with those ideas.

SenzaTempo: Here is chapter 2 for you. The next one depends on when the transcript gets updated.

Guest: Thanks so much. I plan on finishing this. All I need is the full transcript. But so far it only got the first scene.

Kaida: Thank you. I don't like it myself when the story just starts and leaves you wondering how the hell the characters got there. And I'm not a big fan of magic so I made this time-machine up. If you're really going to do a story like this I would like to read it.

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**The Raid**

* * *

_**(Scene opens at night, on a Dragon Trapper ship. Many dragons are locked in cages, while a Dragon Trapper, Ivar, patrols the area.)**_

The Berkians eyes were glued to the screen, curious about what was to happen.

**Ivar: Quiet!**

_**(Hiccup comes out of the fog wearing his dragon armor and lights up Inferno.)**_

"Who is that?", came a voice from beside me.

I whispered back: "You'll see."

**Ivar: What are you?**

**Hiccup****: Shh!**

_**(Toothless climbs down a cage behind Ivar, with the spines on his back glowing blue.) **_

"Is that a night fury?", asked Gobber from the row before me. I nodded, not expecting him to see it.

_**(Ivar then attacks Hiccup, who accidentally knocks a lamp, causing the floor to burst in flames. Hiccup and Toothless come out of the fire unharmed, thanks to the fireproof dragon scales.)**_

"How is this possible? No human is fireproof!", asked Fishlegs, clearly excited.

"That will be explained in a few seconds", answered Tamina him.

**Ivar: Aah! You're a demon!**

**Hiccup: Shhh! Shh, shh, shh! No, no! I'm not a demon! I'm not a demon! See? Just a guy! Just a guy, here to rescue these dragons, so...**

"He sounds like Hiccup. But … What sorcery is this?" Suddenly they all seemed stunned.

**Ivar: But you walked through fire!**

**Hiccup: Dragon scales! Dragons shed a lot.**

"He's sided with the dragons!", Stoick yelled enraged.

**Ivar: Ooh! I know a demon when I see one! No human legs are that skinny!**

Tamina and I snorted simultaneously. "Yeah. Besides the fact that his are!", giggled Tamina.

_**(Snotlout lands on a light up Hookfang behind Ivar.)**_

**Snotlout****: Big action entrance! Get along with me! Aah!**

"That's Snotlout!" "On a Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Do you still think this was a good idea?", came Tamina's whispering voice from beside me.

I nodded. "You'll see it soon enough."

_**(Snotlout's butt catches on fire and the boy runs away.)**_

**Ivar: More demons? Far too much!**

**Hiccup: That's really just a little thing. He forgot to fireproof his butt.**

"Obviously. And who doesn't know how to work his cloak."

_**(Ivar tries to escape, but accidentally runs into the twins on Barf and Belch.)**_

**Tuffnut****: Gas! Now!**

_**(The Zippleback creates a little explosion, which knocks Ivar down, as the twins get off their dragon.)**_

**Tuffnut: Behold, your worst nightmare...**

**Ruffnut****: Behold -**

**Tuffnut: ...along with his sister who insisted on coming.**

**Ruffnut: That's my intro?**

"Wait! The twins too? Isn't that treachery for all of them?", Fishlegs asked. Gobber and Stoick nodded.

**Hiccup: Guys! Too soon. You always come in too soon!**

_**(Fishlegs lands on his back in front of Hiccup, slipping on the floor.)**_

**Fishlegs****: Sorry, I'm still getting the hang of my wings.**

"Seems like I'm in with them..." Fishlegs shrunk into his seat, seeming ashamed of himself.

**Hiccup: Fishlegs, again with the baby? This is a raid.**

**Fishlegs: I couldn't find a sitter.**

"Like there wasn't a dragon to take care of a hatchling!", Tamina exclaimed, facepalming.

_**(Ivar gets scared of the Dragon Riders in armors and runs away.)**_

**Dragon Trapper: Demons everywhere! It's the end of the world!**

_**(Astrid jumps from a cage and pushes Ivar against it, knocking him unconscious.)**_

**Hiccup: Astrid! I had him right where I wanted him.**

"And the team is complete...", I murmured towards Tamina.

"Well, almost", was her answer.

**Astrid****: And now he's right where I wanted him.**

**Hiccup: Okay, we screwed that up. But, at least nobody else knows we're here.**

"About that. You see all those soldiers on the right?" I called

_**(Hiccup then goes to unlock a cage and free a Scuttleclaw.)**_

**Hiccup; Easy, girl. It's okay. Shh! We're gonna get you out of here.**

"What did he just do with his hand?" Fishlegs asked.

"Calming down the dragon so it wouldn't hurt him." I answered helpfully.

_**(On another part of the ship, Fishlegs opens a big cage.)**_

**Fishlegs: Oh! A Crimson Goregutter! Ooooh, hoo, hoo!**

"Oi, Fishlegs! Somebody seems really excited to see that dragon!" Tamina mocked him. The boy went even smaller, if that was possible.

_**(Fishmeat gets excited too, and the Crimson Goregutter looks at the baby, bewildered. Meanwhile, Ruffnut looks at a Hobgobbler in a cage.)**_

**Ruffnut: Look at this weirdo. I bet it's super dumb. Why can't I get this cage open?**

"Just like you, right?" This time it was my turn to mock someone.

**Astrid: It slides.**

**Ruffnut: Obviously.**

_**(The other Dragon Trappers discover the Dragon Riders freeing their dragons)**_

**Dragon Trapper: Attack!**

**Hiccup: Get the rescued out of here!**

_**(The Dragon Riders and Trappers begin to fight. One Trapper falls in front of Tuffnut.)**_

**Tuffnut: No running on the deck! It's slippery.**

"Still the joking one, aren't you?" Now it was Tamina again. We obviously took turns.

**Snotlout: Step aside! Let me handle the though guy stuff!**

_**(Snotlout is about to lose the fight, but Hookfang spits fire at the Trapper, saving his rider.)**_

**Snotlout: Ha ha! It's two for me!**

"Hey Snotlout! You still think you're better than Hiccup?" That was me.

_**(Fishlegs fights the Trappers with the help of the rescued Goregutter.)**_

**Fishlegs: Get out!**

"Do you think they already consider changing their minds about dragons?"

To answer that question I shook my head.

"Right now they just concentrate onto getting what's happening."

_**(Astrid and Hiccup fight together, until they are aided by Toothless.)**_

**Hiccup: Thank you! Now, go get the rest, bud!**

**Astrid: I thought this was supposed to be a stealth mission.**

**Hiccup: Yeah, they always start that way.**

**Astrid: Look out!**

_**(A Trapper prepares to strike Astrid, but Stormfly grabs him and throws him into the ocean.)**_

**Astrid: Thanks, Stormfly!**

"Like any dragon would ever act like that!" Stoick was almost fuming. Until he saw the next shot.

_**(Meanwhile, Valka and Cloudjumper watch the scene from above. The Stormcutter shows concern about the mission.)**_

**Valka****: Oh, stop worrying. They'll get it. Eventually.**

"Valka?" He was speechless, a tear glittering in his eye.

_**(The fighting continues and gets worse.)**_

**Hiccup: Move out! We got them all!**

**Snotlout: Amateurs! We're just getting started.**

**Astrid: Clear up, guys! Go! Go!**

_**(All the riders except Hiccup get on their dragons and fly away from the ship. Meanwhile, Toothless is inspecting an empty cage.)**_

**Hiccup: Toothless! Let's go!**

_**(Toothless runs towards his rider, while in the cage, a camouflaged dragon opens its eyes. Hiccup is surrounded by many Trappers)**_

**Hiccup: Oh! Hey guys!**

_**(Toothless comes in a hurry, knocks the Trappers, grabs his rider and flies away.)**_

**Hiccup: You always have my back, bud!**

Stoick found his words again. Questioningly he turned towards me and Tamina.

"How is she still alive? And that dragon besides her … that was the one that kidnapped her so long ago."

I was still trying to find the correct answer, when Tamina decided to answer.

"You know, your own son finds her one year previously to the events that just started being displayed. And Cloudjumper, the dragon, never planned on killing her, he just wanted to save her. From what is unknown to us..."

Stoick let those words sink in and then turned back to the screen, nodding.

Just as I was about to continue the movie, we were bombarded again with questions.

"Why are we riding on dragons saving other dragons?" "Is that really us? Or just some people looking quite similar?" "What was that dragon in the cage?"

I raised my hands. "Please, don't talk all at once. You're riding dragons because Berk made peace with them. And yes, that's really you, but a few years into the future. And the dragon in the cage is at that point just called a fury-dragon. It gets its name later into the movie. Everything alright so far?"

I pressed play, as soon as everyone nodded.

* * *

Okay. So, I don't know when I will be able to update as I have to wait for the transcript to continue. But I promise not to abandon this story. It means way too much to me. See you next time!


	3. Returning to Berk

Writing this chapter actually took a shorter amount of time than I thought. Shout-outs before we start:

A Written Story: First: If you don't like my execution of the story then why are you reading it? As far as I'm aware noone else complains about my OCs commenting too much on the movie. I just let them react to situations where I feel like it would be the right thing. Just tell me: Would anyone from the original cast mock one of the others when they screw up? No, they wouldn't. But I wanted someone from the audience to do it so I decided that my OCs would be the best choice for that. Really, those were the onöy reactions by my OCs, everything else was explaining to the cast what was going on. And finally I want to make one thing clear: Me and my OC sharing the same name doesn't mean that we are the same person. So, no, I didn't put myself into the story.

Canon Archives: Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy when you finally read this. I can totally understand your decision.

Astrid Erica Lokison: Thank you. Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy it.

Keikei: Hiccstrid reacting to their relationship will happen in the next chapter and I'm sure that I'll enjoy writing it. I plan on posting one chapter every sunday. That just depends on whether the transcript continues to be updated in the current rate.

Alicia: Thank you for the review. I can totally understand you, I cried too. So here's the next chapter you've been hoping for.

Everyone, enjoy!

* * *

**Returning to Berk**

* * *

_**(The Riders return with the rescued dragons to Berk, which is now a large dragon-viking utopia.)**_

**Hiccup: This is Berk. Your new home away from home. A stunning, one-styled, all expenses paid dream destination. So settle in and let your worries melt away! The service here's sourced, cuisine's fiery, and the locals are as colourful as you get.**

„What happened to Berk? It's all vibrant colors. And those dragons everywhere! Aren't we still being raided?" Gobber asked.

I tried to answer without giving too much away. „Well … the 300-year-dragons-against-vikings-war has ended six years prior to this. So instead of fighting them you now have the dragon riders who raid dragon trappers and rescue captured dragons. They are led by Valka, teaching them rescue missions. Does this answer satisfy you?"

Gobber nodded, along with the others.

_**(Hiccup gives a tour of Berk to the newly rescued Crimson Goregutter.)**_

**Hiccup: Any run of the mill paradise boasts with beaches and sunshine...**

_**(Vikings are seen hopping on dragons to get across to their homes.)**_

„Wow. The island is packed to the rim with dragons!" Fishlegs exclaimed excitedly.

**Hiccup: ...well not us. We've got something no one else can touch. We, my friend, have dragons. Lots and lots of dragons!**

_**(The rescued Crimson Goregutter sits on a pole sticking out of a statue. The pole is turning around the statue. Then, Vikings and dragons quickly run out of the way of the Crimson Goregutter which finally lands on the island of Berk.)**_

„What is this?" Hiccup asked.

I grinned. „One of your inventions I bet. In our time this would be called a lift."

„So this is really me?" He was clearly in awe.

„Yep!" Tamina started smiling too.

**Hiccup: Gang, meet our latest Berkians.**

_**(The Crimson Goregutter roars and two Berkians meet the new rescued dragons.)**_

**Viking man: Welcome to paradise, mate!**

**Viking woman: Oh, aren't you a beauty?**

_**(Snotlout comes, pushing everyone out of his way.)**_

„Well, Snotlout didn't change at all, did he?"

„Nope!" Tamina agreed.

**Snotlout: Ah, you're welcome, you're welcome. I took on, like, a hundred trappers- a, a thousand trappers!**

„Definitely hasn't changed." I added.

**Ruffnut: With your hollow burning undies.**

Everyone in the hall laughed at that.

**Tuffnut: My thick, full beard almost caught on fire.**

„Which beard? I only see hair braided in the front." Astrid mocked him.

**Ruffnut: Ugh. Just, just stop.**

„Yeah, please stop!" Ruff agreed with her on-screen self.

**Snotlout: So, uh, Hiccup's mom, any notes on my bone-crushing assault, or was it pretty much perfect?**

„Snotlout! We need to talk! Are you hitting on my wife?" Stoick practically stood in his chair looking down at the boy a few seats away from him.

Snotlout shied down. „Seems like it..." he muttered, almost unaudible.

**Valka: Oh, it was...indescribable. And please, call me Valka. It has been a year.**

**Snotlout: First name basics.**

„You can't be serious, Snotlout. She's twice your age!" Tamina called, while Stoick sat back down again.

**Hiccup: I think the real hero today was Toothless, isn't that right, bud? What would we do without you, oh, King of Dragons? What would we do?**

**Astrid: Well, we could train a lot harder, for one. That was pretty sloppy.**

**Valka: Astrid does have a point. Perhaps you all rely a little bit too much on your dragons and not enough on one another.**

Stoick was staring at the screen again, his eyes filled with love for his lost wife.

**Snotlout: See? That's exactly what I was saying. Just, listen up, guys! Yeah, your mom's super impressed with me. I'm like the son she always wanted.**

„You're not. That's Hiccup." I smiled down at the boy next to me.

„I am?"

I nodded.

_**(Fishmeat jumps out of Fishlegs' pocket and goes to play with the Crimson Goregutter.)**_

„Awww!" The teens cooed at the sight of the little Gronckle playing with the mighty dragon.

**Fishlegs: Fishmeat! You found a new friend!**

_**(The Crimson Goregutter starts jumping around, knocking things)**_

**Viking man: Mind your heads!**

_**(Eventually, the Goregutter hits a building, which knocks out others in a row, all collapsing into the ocean.)**_

I grinned as almost everyone flinched at the buildings collapsing.

**Gobber****: Ugh! What good is having the King of Dragons around if he can't keep the order?**

**Hiccup: Hey, bud? Do you wanna do something here or...**

_**(Toothless roars at the Goregutter, which in turn bows respectfully to his alpha.)**_

**Gobber: And where do you suppose we put these ones?**

**Hiccup: Ah, we'll make room.**

„Um. Where?" Fishlegs asked.

**Gobber: Aah! You brought back a Hobgobbler? They're a bad omen. We're cursed!**

**Valka: Nonsense! What harm could he do?**

„You have no idea about those beasts!" Gobber exclaimed, making me and Tamina chuckle.

_**(Valka picks up the Hobgobbler and examines him)**_

**Valka: No injuries. He's a little shaken, but otherwise healthy. Now, who's hungry?**

„Me! ME!" Ruff and Tuff exclaimed simultaneously.

„Guys." Tamina called them out. „You know she can't hear you, right?"

They both just turned and looked at her with blank expressions.

„There's no point in trying to explain that to them." I commented.

* * *

The next scene in the transcript is already online, so the chapter on sunday is 100% going to happen. Until then I'm looking forward to your reviews. See you next time!


	4. Dinner Talk, Introducing Grimmel

I'm a bit later than usually, I hope that doesn't bother you. Shout-outs:

Leeuw200: I don't know yet. Honestly I think the wedding scene is to short to give it a whole chapter of its own. Let's just see how things turn out.

Shiranai Atsune: Thank you. No, I didn't memorize the whole movie. Thankfully the HttyD wiki has the first scenes of the transcript already uploaded. But I'm actually kinda memorizing the german version. Not on purpose though. It just happens when I listen to something multiple times in a short amount of time.

warzone109: Thanks so much. I agree, watching the movie before reading this is a good idea. I mean this is basically the movie, it just has a few comments added.

Enjoy this new addition to my most popular story so far.

* * *

**Dinner Talk**

* * *

_**(Scene cuts later in the day, inside the Great Hall, where lots of dragons and Vikings are eating. The dragons are flying all over the place.)**_

"Okay, wow. Definitely overcrowded." muttered Fishlegs now. "And I thought outside was full."

**Gobber: Point is, you can't keep bringing dragons back. You're just asking for trouble.**

_**(Hiccup stops walking and makes Gobber stop as vikings chase a dragon, passing Hiccup and Gobber. They continue walking after they have passed.)**_

**Gobber: Those Trappers are getting closer by the day.**

_**(Gobber lifts a Zippleback's tail up so they can walk under it.)**_

"D'you think this might be a titanwing?" I whispered to Tamina who nodded in agreement.

**Hiccup: We can handle them. We have the Alpha. Isn't that right, bud? Would you look at how happy they are?**

_**(Valka and Spitelout are having an arm wrestle. Valka wins the arm wrestle, making Spitelout angry and Valka laugh.)**_

"Yeah! That's my wife!" Stoick exclaimed, beaming.

**Snotlout: She's awesome!**

**Hiccup: Gobber, Relax! We did it! The world's first dragon-viking utopia. We made the dream of reality.**

**Gobber: Your dream, maybe? Mines less crowded and more...**

_**(The Hobgobbler is floating inside of a food bowl.)**_

**Gobber: Aaah! Sanitary!**

**Hiccup: Gobber, you're not fooling anybody. I know you love them.**

"Why would I love dragons?" Gobber asked. "They're killers, everybody knows that."

_**(The Hobgobbler is still floating in the bowl but then Toothless scares it, which makes it swim out of the bowl.)**_

**Gobber: You're supposed to be the generation to reach us into the future.**

_**(Tuffnut is trying to get his plate back from Barf's mouth. But after he takes it back, Tuffnut accidentally makes the food fly over to Snotlout, making Snotlout think Tuffnut wants a food fight.)**_

**Snotlout: Ha ha. Food Fight!**

_**(Snotlout throws the food back at Tuffnut, causing the two of them to have a food fight. Then Ruffnut, who is sitting on the table, joins in after Tuffnut throws food at her.)**_

**Ruffnut: Mmm, gorgy. Sss- Watch the hair!**

„Who cares about her stinky fish hair?" Tuffnut said, disgusted and annoyed.

_**(Fishlegs is holding a little spoon with food in it and moving it closer to Fishmeat. Fishmeat then eats the food with the spoon in his mouth. Food hits Gobber in the face)**_

**Gobber: Aw! God help us! Time to stop worrying about problems out there and start sorting out the ones right here!**

_**(Gobber has Hiccup in a headlock on his right and Astrid held in his left arm. Hiccup is having troubles breathing and talking)**_

**Hiccup: Okay. Okay. I-I'll think about it!**

**Gobber: Hang up those saddles and get married.**

"Wait! Get married?" Astrid exploded from her seat. "Why would I even think about marrying him?"

While Tamina tried to calm down an angry Astrid, I turned towards Hiccup, who had turned scarlet.

"Hey, I know about your crush." I told him calmly.

He looked at me, wide-eyed. "Are we actually a couple? I mean, I've had a crush on her ever since I remember."

I just nodded. Then I looked over at Tamina. I don't know how she did it but she had actually managed to calm Astrid Hofferson down. Without getting hurt!

_**(The food fight suddenly stops and everyone looks at Gobber.)**_

**Tuffnut: The "M" word.**

**Ruffnut: Gross. Unless it's me.**

_**(Ruffnut throws food again.)**_

**Gobber: Start ruling like a proper royal couple. **

"Ruling? Does that mean Hiccup is the Chief?"

"Umm, yes?" Tamina answered, seeming unsure if she should tell the story.

"Don't" I whispered. "They'll find out soon enough."

**Gobber: Marry him, please! You're the only one with any sense around here. With you wearing the pant, there's still hope.**

_**(Hiccup has been put into a headlock again by Gobber.)**_

**Astrid: Wow, Gobber! Not awkward at all.**

_**(Astrid leaves the table and Gobber follows behind. Hiccup finally gets out of the headlock.)**_

**Gobber: Astrid, don't be like that!**

Astrid was bright red in the face and had sunken into her chair, trying to make herself invisible.

**Tuffnut: Woah. That is a definitive no. Look. If you need a beard to cry on, just lean on my shoulder and you can cry into my full, thick beard.**

_**(Tuffnut pulls Hiccup towards him so Hiccup's face is now in Tuffnut's beard.)**_

**Hiccup: Thank you, Tuffnut. Thank you... So much.**

_**(Eret walks towards Hiccup and Tuffnut. Firstly, shocked at what he's seeing but then gets Hiccup's attention by clearing his throat.)**_

„Who's that?" basically everyone asked.

„I don't care. But he's hot!" Ruffnut answered with a look on her face that said „love" all over.

**Hiccup: Eret, son of Eret!**

_**(Hiccup forces himself off of Tuffnut's beard so he can speak to Eret.)**_

**Hiccup: Err. What's the report?**

**Eret, Son of Eret****: Two more trapper barges spotted in the stray.**

**Hiccup: So we go after them.**

_**(Hiccup turns around and looks at Gobber who doesn't look surprised with Hiccup's response.)**_

**Hiccup: What?**

**Gobber: One day, you're gonna pick a fight you can't win.**

„Oh yes." I murmured but thankfully nobody heard it.

* * *

**Introducing Grimmel**

* * *

**(Scene cuts to an ocean full of ships and an island. Grimmel's airship is flying to the island and lands on it. Grimmel steps off of his airship and walks to a dragon fighting arena where dragons are controlled using cages and chains. Grimmel and his Deathgrippers walk in amongst the cages and to his warlords.)**

**Ivar: The Dragon Riders attacked us here...**

_**(Ivar places a wooden boat on a map.)**_

**Ivar: ...Off the eastern straight.**

_**(**__**Ragnar the Rock**__** plays with another wooden boat and makes it "crash" into Ivar's boat.)**_

**Ragnar: Nnneeaoowww, BOOM.**

„Oh, boy. How can someone be that childish?" Gobber groaned.

**Chaghatai Khan****: Ragnar!**

**Ragnar: Uh... sorry.**

**Grimmel the Grisly****: My dear warlords! How go your plans to go conquer the world?**

„Grimmel!" I heard Stoick growl under his breath.

„Remind me to ask him how they got to know each other." Tamina whispered to me and Hiccup. We both nodded in return.

_**(Grimmel puts his hood down.)**_

**Ragnar: Ha Ha. Grimmel! My old friend! Thank you for coming. Aaah.**

_**(One of Grimmel's Deathgripper attacks and pins Ragnar down because he is getting too close to Grimmel.)**_

**Grimmel: A year since Drago's defeat. And no follow along with your dragon army, I see.**

„Wait! Drago? As in Drago Bludvist?" Stoick was on high alert.

I stood up. „Yeah, that guy. But don't worry, he's dead. Most likely drowned when his Bewilderbeast went for a dive in the ocean."

„A Bewilderbeast?" Fishlegs shouted excitedly. „The book of dragons mentions them but I thought they were a myth."

„They are real. There will be one later in the story." Tamina assured him.

**Griselda the Grievous****: You can thank the young chief of Berk for that.**

„Why me?" Hiccup asked curiously.

„You remember the first scene? The raid?" He nodded. „You've been doing that for the past year, throwing back their success over and over again." Tamina explained.

**Grimmel: Stoick's boy, hmmm?**

_**(Ragnar is still pinned down by the Deathgripper and speaks while the Deathgripper is dribbling on him.)**_

**Ragnar: Yep. He and his peace loving dragon riders continue to raid our ships and steal our dragons.**

„Like I just said." Tamina laughed.

**Grimmel: Hmm. That does sound like a nuisance. But I'm in a buisness of killing dragons, not retrieving them.**

_**(Grimmel walks away from the warlords. However, Ragnar jumps up and tries to reason with Grimmel.)**_

**Ragnar: Huh? But Grimmel!**

**Grimmel: That idiot boy has done all of the work for you. Gathering the dragons in one place. Why bother me?**

**Chaghatai: Because the flock is protected by a Night Fury.**

_**(Grimmel stops walking in shock.)**_

**Grimmel: Not possible.**

**Chaghatai: Well, it seems one slipped through your fingers.**

**Ragnar: Look. Berk's dragons will follow their alpha. So we'll pay you to capture him and bring the flock to us. We even have your favorite pet.**

_**(The shot shows a white dragon in a cage which looks like a night fury.)**_

„Is that …?"

„The same dragon as in the first scene?" I interrupted Hiccup. „Yes, it is."

**Chaghatai: The only dragon they left us from last nights raid.**

**Grimmel: A female? Hmm.**

_**(The white dragon looks very frightened with a muzzle on its face.)**_

**Ragnar: So, do we have a deal, old friend?**

_**(A Rumblehorn gets angry and escapes from its chains. It runs towards the warlords who run out of the way. However, Grimmel swings around and shoots a projectile from a bow which hits the Rumblehorn. The Rumblehorn loses control but skids on the dirt towards Grimmel, nearly ramming into Grimmel.)**_

**Grimmel: Well all is said and done. This young chief will bring me the Night Fury.**

_**(Grimmel walks away, after taking his foot out from between the ground and the Rumblehorn.)**_

**Grimmel: They don't have a leader. Just a boy.**

I stopped as soon as Grimmel finished his sentence.

„Tamina, go ahead."

„Umm, Stoick. I wanted to ask you something." The chief nodded and Tamina continued.

„I heard you saying Grimmel's name earlier. How did you meet for the first time? He even mentions later that you know him."

Stoick took a deep breath and started his tale.

* * *

Hey, everyone. I'm kinda stuck at this point. Does anyone have an idea about how Stoick and Grimmel met? I thought this would be interesting but I can't really think of a proper story for Stoick to tell... Thanks in advance for helping me out.

See you in the next chapter.


	5. Legend has it, Clifftop Talk

At first I want to thank everyone who sent me an idea about Stoick and Grimmel's first encounter. In the end I decided to go with the one by **CartoonLoverBecky** because it fitted best with the quote I got about those two. So, special thanks to you.

And now: Shout-outs:

Wolf81: Seems like it. I mean, I can't please everyone. If someone doesn't like my story, they simply should stop reading it. Thank you so much for you review. And yeah, OCs are often essential for stories like this one.

Astrid Erica Lokison: Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you like this story so much. Please continue to enjoy it.

CartoonLoverBecky: Like I already said above, your suggestion was the one I found most fitting. Thank you.

Exposer: Thanks for the suggestion, even though I didn't use it.

SummerScale (Guest): Thank you very much. About your request: In this case the characters thoughts are impossible to express because I use Luna as a first person narrator and it would be weird to change it... I always try to let them speak when I think their reaction might be needed.

Guest: I always update on sundays. This might change when the transcript is finally completed but for now I just stick with updating once a week.

So, everyone enjoy this new update.

* * *

**Legend has it**

* * *

„Long ago, after my wife was taken by a dragon that one night I was so full of rage that I decided to try my luck at dragon hunting. So I sought out the warlords and worked for them for a few years. Grimmel was already part of the hunters back then, so we had to work together from time to time. He seemed to look up to me, probably because of my size and status but that are just guesses. I was quite successful but one day I realized that this wasn't the life I wanted, so I quit."

The Berkians were awed while Tamina and I looked at each other disgusted. „He was a part of them?" I whispered, hoping I had heard wrong.

Tamina shrugged. „Seems like it." she said.

„Why wasn't that the life you wanted?" asked Snotlout.

„Like I said: When I decided to join them I was still mourning my wife and felt that I had every right to feel all this rage against all dragons. But when my mourning subsided I realized how wrong I was."

„And what exactly was your relationship?" I asked, still not satisfied with his answers.

Stoick took a moment to think and answered: „We were co-workers. There had never been any friendship between us but we were still somehow close. We both admired each other for our accomplishments in dragon hunting and killing."

„So you were basically each other's heroes?" Tamina said.

Stoick nodded. „You could say that."

„Okay, so I guess we can continue, right?"

Everyone nodded their approval.

_**(The scene changes to a flaskback of Hiccup carried by his dad, Stoick, talking on top of a cliff.)**_

**Stoick****: Hiccup. This is Berk , son. It's our home. It was the home of your grandparents and their grandparents before them. As my job as chief to protect us , Hiccup. And one day when you're all grown up, that job will be passed on to you.**

Tamina and I both sniffed, getting questioning looks from the others.

**Hiccup: Okay.**

„Aww."

**Stoick: It's very important, son. Because out there beyond the sunset lies the home of the dragons.**

„I remember that conversation." Hiccup said. „That was so long ago..." he trailed off.

**Hiccup: Wow.**

**Stoick: Ah aye. Legends tell of ships that sailed to close to it, only to drop off the edge of the world. Never to be seen again.**

_**(Hiccup gasps.)**_

I could hear several giggles and „aww"s from the others.

**Stoick: But those sailers who turned back, told tales of a great waterfall. And dragons guarding the entrance to a hidden world.**

**Hiccup: Woah!**

**Stoick: Not just a nest, Hiccup. But a land from which all dragons come.**

**Hiccup: Even... Night Furies?**

**Stoick: Ha ha. Especially Night Furies.**

**Hiccup: Oh. Those are scary.**

**Stoick: Don't you worry. One day, I'll find the hidden world...and seal it up. So that people and dragons...will fight no more.**

* * *

**Clifftop Talk**

* * *

_**(The scene changes from the flashback's Berk to the current Berk. Hiccup is on the same cliff as the flashback and Toothless pushes Hiccup lightly to get his attention.)**_

Stoick looked at me, questioningly. „Uhm, where am I by the way?"

Tamina and I looked at each other, silently debating whether to tell him or not. Finally I took the courage to speak up.

„You died one year prior to this..." I said shyly.

Stoick paled instantly.

„It's okay." Tamina chimed in, soothingly. „You protected Hiccup from a madman."

Stoick looked up. „Who?"

„Drago Bludvist." I whispered.

**Hiccup: What?**

_**(Toothless looks at Hiccup then looks at his leg and then back at Hiccup again.)**_

**Hiccup: Oh all right. You do know it's not a chew toy, don't you? Is this what you want? Oh, do you want this leg? Do you want my leg? Yah. Go get it.**

„Wait what?" „When did that happen?" „How come I didn't notice before." Everyone called out at once.

Tamina tried to calm them. „If you would just shut up, then I might have the chance to explain!" she shouted.

Everyone calmed down and stopped talking.

„Okay, so …" She looked directly at Hiccup, sitting besides her. „Sometimes being a hero has consequenzes." She said with an approving smile.

Hiccup seemed stunned. „Wait. Me? A hero?"

Tamina and I nodded. „Yes, you brought peace to the isle of Berk." I said, beaming with pride.

_**(Hiccup throws his metal prosthetic leg and Toothless fetches it. Hiccup sits down and works on his map. Then, Hiccup's leg drops from the sky onto his map. Toothless then solo glides above Hiccup.)**_

„Wow, that's some map!" Fishlegs exclaimed excitedly.

**Hiccup: Getting pretty good at gliding on your own, bud.**

_**(Toothless lands next to Hiccup and tries to persuade Hiccup to throw his leg again by shoving his leg onto Hiccup's map. Hiccup moves his finger along to the left of the map. Astrid and Stormfly appear and land next to Hiccup.)**_

„What's he searching for?"

„The Hidden World."

„The what?"

„Just like she said."

**Astrid: Oh! So this is where you come to get away from Gobber!**

„Why would he want to get away from me?" the one in question asked.

„You remember what happened in the Great Hall, right?" I asked him back.

„Uhm, yes."

„There you have the reason."

**Hiccup: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

_**(Toothless gives Hiccup's sloppy prosthetic leg to Astrid.)**_

**Astrid: Err.**

_**(Astrid throws the leg away in disgust. Toothless and Stormfly fetch the leg together. Astrid walks to Hiccup and wipes her hands on Hiccup.)**_

**Astrid: Well. He's right you know.**

**Hiccup: R-Really? You think you and I should...**

**Astrid: Oh. Gods no. We're no where near ready for that.**

**Hiccup: Erm. That's-that's crazy.**

**Astrid: I mean he's right about all of this.**

**Hiccup: It does seem like the whole world knows about us now.**

**Astrid: Yep. And the more dragons we bring back here, the bigger of a target we become.**

_**(Hiccup's prosthetic leg drops onto Astrid.)**_

**Astrid: Yuck.**

_**(Astrid, again, throws it away.)**_

**Astrid: I just wish there was some way to make them leave us alone.**

**Hiccup: There might be. Dad used to talk about an old marrina's myth. Of a secret land at the edge of the world where dragons lived totally out of reach.**

**Astrid: Ha. Well sailors are known for tall tales.**

**Hiccup: True. But what if it's real. It could be the answer to all of our problems.**

**Astrid: How? By moving the dragons there.**

**Hiccup: Uh uh. All of us!**

**Astrid: Seriously! And abandon our home of seven generations? The home your father left you to protect.**

**Hiccup: Uh.**

**Astrid: Yeah I think we need a real solution, Hiccup.**

_**(Meanwhile, Toothless is chewing Hiccup's prosthetic leg and not letting Stormfly have a go.)**_

**Hiccup: Well we could just take Gobber's advice and tie the knot. That should fix everything. But, hey, if you're having doubts by yours truly, I'm pretty sure Snotlout's available.**

„Oh, yes, I am." Snotlout boasted. *slap* „Oww!"

**Astrid: Ha. He only has eyes for your mom.**

**Hiccup: Huh! Ohhh! Playing dirty now, huh?**

**Astrid: You asked for it! Looks like there might be a wedding after all.**

**Hiccup: Oh. Oh. Oh. How dare you. No. No. You are not getting away.**

_**(Astrid then twists Hiccup's arm painfully.)**_

**Hiccup: Oww. Okay. Okay. You win. You win. You always win.**

**Astrid: Ha. You knew what you were getting into.**

**Hiccup: Uh ha. Right.**

_**(Toothless runs to the edge of the cliff and then glides down to the forest.**_

„What's going on?"

„Just wait and see?"

**Hiccup: Uh, bud? Wai- Yeah sure don't bother to wait for us. Huh.**

* * *

Reactions felt really difficult to do in this chapter but I hope you liked it anyway. See you next sunday. Bye.


	6. The Light Fury, Toothless in Love

I know that this chapter is actually way too short. I might change it later on when I do the revision after the story is finished but for now it stays like this. I'm honestly not really satisfied with how this turned out, same with the last chapter. Well, Shout-outs:

Exposer: I totally understand your point. I wasn't satisfied with how Chapter 5 turned out but decided to leave it like it was. Like I said above, I'm planning to revise the whole story when it's finished and then hope to make this chapter better.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Light Fury**

* * *

_**(In the forest, Toothless is wandering around searching for something. He uses his smell to sense where it is. He walk further and further into the forest until he spots a white female night fury laying down in a part of the forest. The dragon turns around and spots Toothless, angry at first. Toothless gets scared but then tries to gain her trust and walks closer to the dragon. They stare at each other until a snap is heard and the dragon shoots a plasma blast at a tree. Hiccup and Astrid arrive at the forest.)**_

„Wow, she's beautiful." Fishlegs awed from in front of me.

„Yeah, she is beauty, she is grace. She will punch you in the face." I remarked.

„What?" Fishlegs turned around, confused.

I laughed. „You'll see later."

**Hiccup: Oh my Gods.**

_**(Suddenly, the dragon spots the humans and shoots a plasma blast at them.)**_

I could hear several people shriek.

**Astrid: Uh, Hiccup!**

_**(Astrid just about manages to push Hiccup out of the way of the blast and they get thrown far but still survive the blast. The dragon is about to shoot another plasma blast but Toothless stops her.)**_

Followed my relieved sighs.

**Hiccup: Yeah. You know we're friends! No need to kill us.**

_**(However, the white night fury gets scared and flies away from them. Toothless tries to approach her by climbing the trees. But then the dragon fires a plasma blast and flies through it, turning invisible, also making Toothless upset.)**_

**Hiccup: Wow!**

**Astrid: Another night fury!**

**Hiccup: Oh not quite. It's more like a... bright-**

**Astrid: A light fury!**

„And there you have the name of the dragon." Tamina stated.

**Hiccup: Yeah. Yours is better, probably.**

* * *

**Toothless in Love**

* * *

_**(Scene changes back at Berk with all the dragon riders.)**_

„Where is this?"Astrid asked curiously.

„That's the dragon hangar. It was built about two or three years earlier when Berk's dragons were increasing in numbers and needed somewhere to live."

**Snotlout: What do you mean, gone? **

**Hiccup: Vanished! Into thin air.**

**Fishlegs: What do you think?**

_**(Fishlegs shows Hiccup a drawing of what he thinks the Light Fury looks like.)**_

**Hiccup: Uh uh. Stubbier ears, no dorsal plates. **

_**(Hiccup hands the drawing back to Fishlegs.)**_

**Fishlegs: Okay, got it.**

„What am I doing? What is this card?"

„You've been working on creating dragon stats cards to have every information available at all times. It's quite a collection by now." Tamina explained.

**Eret: Ha ha. What a night.**

_**(Toothless appears and pushes Hiccup. Lots of saliva is sticking out of his mouth.)**_

**Hiccup: What-what's gotten into you? What is all this... slobbering and panting?**

**Astrid: Isn't it obvious? He's in love!**

„Urgh, what happened to me?" Astrid asked in disgust.

„You found your girly side." I replied, which earned me a punch.

**Hiccup: Trust me, relationships are nothing but pain and misery.**

_**(He directed it to Toothless, but Astrid hears it and punches Hiccup.)**_

**Astrid: Ugh.**

**Hiccup: What did I just say? Am-am I not enough?**

_**(Toothless walks away and spots two Deadly Nadders who are showing love for each other. He gets excited and runs closer.)**_

**Tuffnut: I think that's a no.**

_**(Toothless watches the Deadly Nadders.)**_

_**(Fishlegs shows Hiccup another sketch of the Light Fury.)**_

**Fishlegs_:_ Something like this?**

**Hiccup: You know what? Just trace your Toothless card and make her white.**

_**(Hiccup hands the drawing back to Fishlegs.)**_

**Fishlegs: You could have lead with that...**

„Why didn't you say that from the beginning?" Fishlegs asked almost in time with his on-screen self.

**Astrid: Can you believe it? Toothless has a girlfriend!**

**Hiccup: I never took you for a romantic. Like, ever!**

**Astrid: But it's so sweet. I mean, look!**

„Urgh" Astrid gagged at her on-screen self's behaviour.

_**(Toothless flirts with his own shadow on a wall in the same way the two Deadly Nadders were. He strokes his face on the wall and pushes his head towards it.)**_

**Tuffnut: Oh. Okay. That's just sad... and weird.**

**Ruffnut: Yeah, you better do something.**

**Snotlout: Seriously? I'd rather shovel poop all day than watch that.**

**Hiccup: Alright. Let's head back to the woods and see if we can find her.**

_**(As Toothless hears that, he quickly looks at Hiccup and shows his excitement by running around.)**_

**Tuffnut: Ah. Good idea!**

„Yeah! It's Tuff-time!" the male twin exclaimed, standing up in his chair.

_**(Tuffnut walks with Hiccup with his arm over Hiccup's shoulder.)**_

**Tuffnut: Right. Let's see.**

**Hiccup: Uhhh...**

**Tuffnut: Shh. It's boy talk!**

**Hiccup: What?**

* * *

What do you say? I personally think this chapter turned out a bit better than the last one but still isn't as good as it could be.

I'm honestly searching for kind of a beta reader to help me get the chapters to where I want them and to proof-read the story. If you're interested you can either tell me in the reviews or dm me. I appreciate it.

See you next time.


	7. A Pep Talk, Talking 'bout Grimmel

Okay, wow. Only one review since the last chapter. That's definitely something new for me as I'm used to get 3 or 4 reviews for each chapter. I don't want to push you but I would like to have more before the next update. I just love my shout-outs too much. So here it is:

Astrid Erica Lokison: Thank you!

Enjoy everyone who reads this.

* * *

**A Pep Talk**

* * *

_**(Scene cuts to Hiccup, Tuffnut and Toothless in the forest.)**_

**Tuffnut: So. Wanna get married?**

„NO!" both Hiccup and Astrid exclaimed simultaneously.

„I mean, not yet ..." Hiccup added in a whsiper.

**Hiccup: Uhh... No, actually.**

**Tuffnut: Good news. I've been to two weddings. I crashed both. But none as high profile as this one. Lots of pressure. Judgement. Not just by me.**

**Hiccup: Look. We talked about it. We're not getting married.**

_**(Tuffnut stops walking and makes Hiccup stop too.)**_

**Tuffnut: Cold feet! I've seen it before. Don't worry, little Hiccy. I'm here.**

_**(Tuffnut walks off.)**_

**Hiccup: Wait... Hi-ccy?**

„Hiccy?" Hiccup asked at the same time as his on-screen self.

_**(Hiccup nods his head sideways and walks with Tuffnut again.)**_

**Tuffnut: Now, I've seen the way Astrid looks at you. Everyone has that doubt. That not so subtle disappointment. That longing for something more than you. You need to focus on being worthy. I mean, she's a warrior queen for Thor's sake! And you are... neither. But with me as your best man, your spirit guide if you will, you'll learn to embrace your inner Viking. Show these nay sayers, of which there are many, that you are more than just a malnourished runt with bad hair, strange teeth and a twig for a neck.**

I could hear several slaps in the hall when half the people, me included, face-palmed.

**Hiccup: You're-you're really bad at pep talks.**

**Tuffnut: Stop letting these insecurities get the best of you.**

_**(They stop walking as they arrive at the same place as where Toothless found the Light Fury. Toothless is seen to be walking around something.)**_

„He avoids the same spot as before." Astrid noticed.

„There's a reason for it, you'll see." Tamina exclaimed.

**Tuffnut: Everyone's watching. I mean everyone. You need to man up. Do as I do. It will be hard, but you have my word.**

_**(Hiccup sees something metallic on the ground.)**_

**Tuffnut: And until I break that word, I won't give up.**

_**(Hiccup runs towards the metallic thing.)**_

**Tuffnut: Hey! Hey! What, am I wasting my time here?**

_**(Hiccup then picks the metallic thing up. It looks like a projectile dart.)**_

**Tuffnut: You see some shiny thing in the woods- oh, what is that?**

Everyone laughed at his antics.

_**(Toothless is still searching for the Light Fury. However, he starts feeling upset and gives up so he starts walking back towards Hiccup.)**_

**Hiccup: Toothless!**

_**(Toothless jumps back, frightened.)**_

**Hiccup: Don't move a muscle.**

The vikings strained their necks, trying to see whatever there was.

_**(Hiccup takes Tuffnut's stick which Tuffnut has been carrying for the whole walk.)**_

**Tuffnut: Hey!**

_**(Hiccup throws the stick at a spot in the clearing, causing a dangerous trap to be triggered and Hiccup to fall backwards onto the ground. Toothless gets angry and Hiccup gets shocked.)**_

* * *

**Talking 'bout Grimmel**

* * *

_**(The scene changes at the Blacksmith Shop with all the dragon riders. Hiccup places the dart onto a barrel.)**_

„Wow, Gobber's shop definitely changed a lot too."

„Yep. Now he's a blacksmith and a dragon dentist."

**Hiccup: Someone's here.**

**Gobber: Huh?**

_**(Tuffnut takes the dart.)**_

**Hiccup: He managed to slip past our scouts and lay a trap in the woods.**

**Tuffnut: It ruined boy talk!**

_**(Tuffnut throws the dart and it manages to hit a wooden box which Eret is carrying.)**_

**Eret: Ohohh!**

„Hey! You almost hit the beautiful one!" Ruffnut shouted at her brother.

**Gobber: Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!**

**Hiccup: Slow down, Gobber. Let's get a search team on the ground. Scouts in the air. Toothless and I will fly the coastline.**

_**(Eret is inspecting the dart for himself.)**_

**Eret: Yeah. I wouldn't advise taking Toothless anywhere, Chief. I know this handy work. Grimmel the Grisly. Famous back where I'm from. Smartest dragon hunter I ever met. Well, next to me of course.**

**Hiccup: Well, he can't be that smart. He left his trap unmanned.**

_**(Eret hands the dart to Astrid and she inspects it too.)**_

**Eret: Ha ha. Nothing's accidental when it comes to old Grimmel. He lives for the hunt, to get inside the mind of his prey. To control its every choice. It's all a game to him.**

**Astrid: Well, he doesn't know who he's playing with.**

**Hiccup: Yeah. We've dealt with this kind before.**

**Eret: Don't underestimate him, Hiccup. Mark my words, he'll be back.**

**Hiccup: Then we'll be waiting for him.**

„Bad idea, bad idea, very bad idea..." I murmured as quietly as possible. Tamina, who had heard me, gave me a knowing look.

* * *

I went through the whole story again and noticed that Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout didn't comment very much so far. I'm planning to change this in the upcoming chapters. Anyway, see you next time, have a nice week everyone


	8. Grimmel pays a Visit

Even though I have been working on this for two whole weeks I'm still not satisfied with how it turned out... I'm really sorry if you don't like it. Anyway, shout-outs:

Guest: It got quite hard for me in the last few chapters to write proper reactions. I'm going to revise this whole story once it's finished in hope to make my weaker chapters better.

Ruby: Nope, I haven't deleted any comments. I don't know what happened to your last...

Astrid Erica Lokison: Thank you 3 Hope you like this one too.

June: Thank you so much. I'm working on that. Which characters react usually depends on what happens in a scene. This one has a bit more of Stoick than the last few...

Fred: Like I already said above: I'm trying on that. I know that I have a lot of potential for improvement.

Guest: I see, most of you want to see more Stoick. So I shall give you more of Stoick, beginning with the next update. Well, at least I'll try...

Greg: Thanks.

Okay, wow. Seven reviews. Thank you all so, so much. Enjoy!

* * *

**Grimmel pays a visit**

* * *

_**(Scene cuts, inside the Haddock house at night with Hiccup alone.)**_

„What's going on? It's too dark to see anything." Tuffnut complained.

„There's a reason for that." I answered helpfully.

_**(Hiccup is searching for clues about the Hidden World in his Dad's journal and his map.)**_

**Hiccup: Alright. Alright, come on give me a clue here. Give me a clue, Dad.**

_**(While Hiccup looks through the notes, footsteps are heard from above the house and dust falls from the ceiling. Hiccup packs his map and the book away. He looks around his house and suddenly a floorboard creak is heard followed by a silhouette of Grimmel. Grimmel pours water into a mug.)**_

„You can litterally hear the water pour when only listening to the soundtrack!" I told Tamina, who nodded to me.

**Grimmel: I hope you don't mind if I help myself. This is, uh... really quite good.**

„Grimmel!" Stoick onced again hissed. „Get away from there and leave Berk alone!"

_**(Hiccup lights up Inferno.)**_

**Grimmel: Oh, that is impressive. But let me finish my drink.**

_**(Grimmel shoots a dart from his bow which hits the sleeping Toothless under bed covers.)**_

**Hiccup: Toothless!**

_**(Hiccup runs towards Toothless. Grimmel finishes his drink and looks proud of himself. He then loads another dart into his bow.)**_

**Hiccup: What did you do to him?**

**Grimmel: Nothing that he won't sleep off. (Sits on Stoick's chair) Ahh. Ha ha. May I? Chief Hiccup, hmm? Do I say Chief Hic-cup (makes hiccuping sound) or do I say Chief Hiccup? What do you prefer?**

The twins and Snotlout snickered. „Why haven't we thought of this before?" Snotlout asked them, still grinning. Tamina and me and of course Hiccup just scowled.

_**(Hiccup slowly walks closer, with a stern look on his face.)**_

**Grimmel: You have no idea who I am, do you? Uh- ha ha. Well, your father knew of me. Now, there was a chief. One of the greatest dragon hunters to have ever lived! What would he think of you? Ha ha. He did it right, you know. Making it his mission to destroy those beasts so that you could grow up in a better world.**

**Hiccup: He changed his mind.**

„But it took him almost losing his only son." Tamina pointed out.

„What?" the two Haddocks asked in confusion.

Tamina smiled. „I might explain later..." she trailed off.

**Grimmel: And look where that got him.**

_**(Hiccup looks caught off guard after that comment.)**_

**Grimmel: So, let's get to the point. I am the Night Fury killer. I've hunted every last one but yours. You are going to give me that dragon. Or I will-**

**Hiccup: I will never give him up!**

_**(Grimmel stands up and pushes Hiccup's Inferno out of his way, laughing. He starts walking towards Toothless.)**_

**Grimmel: You wish dragons to live free among us like equals? A toxic notion, my boy. History has shown that we are the superior species. What if word of your misguided ideas were to spread? It would be the undoing of civilisation as we... know it. Hmm.**

„What's he seen?" Ruffnut piped in.

„Straw." I pointed out the obvious.

_**(Grimmel notices straw sticking out of Toothless' tail, so then he kicks it slightly. This causes Fishlegs to wake up as he was hiding under the covers.)**_

**Fishlegs: Did we get him?**

„What?" Everyone asked in confusion.

Looks like they had taken the bait.

_**(Fishlegs faints and falls back to sleep. Hiccup uses his Inferno to throw Grimmel's bow away.)**_

**Hiccup: Now!**

_**(The Dragon Riders reveal themselves from their covers.)**_

**Gobber: Sorry to barge in!**

**Hiccup: You think you can come into my home? Sit in my father's chair? And threaten my dragon? This is Berk. And we have defended our way of life from far worse than you.**

„Every time he mentions Stoick in whatever way his voice cracks." I pointed out silently to noone in particular.

**Grimmel: Oh. Ha ha. A fighting spirit, I love it! Only, I'm afraid you're mistaken. You've never seen anything like me!**

_**(Grimmel whistles, calling his Deathgrippers to attack the riders. One of Grimmel's Deathgrippers attacks from the roof which causes Astrid, who was hiding on a wooden beam, to jump down to the floor of the house.)**_

„What. Are. Those?" Snotlout asked, emphasizing every single word.

**Astrid: Ah!**

**Hiccup: Astrid, look out!**

_**(The Deathgripper gets ready to strike with its tail but misses Astrid who is sitting on the floor. Astrid runs to the others. Grimmel whistles again, making another Deathgripper attack the riders.)**_

**Valka: Look out! Son, get clear!**

_**(Astrid runs, just missing the Deathgripper's acid.)**_

**Astrid: Ugh!**

**Gobber: Run!**

_**(Gobber runs out of the house, carrying Fishlegs)**_

**Valka: Ah!**

_**(Valka and Hiccup are still in the house. Valka uses her shield to block the Deathgripper's acid)**_

**Grimmel: Have my dragon ready when I return, or I will destroy everything you love!**

_**(Valka and Hiccup escape Hiccup's burning house but then see a view of all of Berk in flames.)**_

„Who is this guy, setting our homes on fire?" I heard a voice from in front of me.

„May I introduce you to Grimmel, the greatest threat Night Furies ever faced." I replied darkly.

* * *

I blame this chapter being weak on my writer's block that prevented me from writing properly for over a week. Please leave your opinion on this chapter in the reviews. Until the next chapter. Have a good week.


	9. Crisis Meeting, Exodus!

Three weeks... I'm so sorry, really! This chapter took ages to write. I should go back to preparing chapters in advance, otherwise the next update might take another 3 weeks. Shoutouts:

Astrid Erica Lokison: Thank you! I hope you like this one too.

Luna: I will. I'll first finish this and then probably take a break and use it to rewrite the story.

Exposer: I looked it up as soon as a read your review. I didn't notice it :-D

I really hope you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Crisis Meeting**

* * *

_**(Scene cuts to all of the Berkians inside the great hall at night, just after the attack.)**_

„Those are way more people than currently. What happened?" Stoick breathed.

„Um. The dragon raids stopped, sir." Tamina answered helpfully.

**Hiccup: Alright! Alright, everybody! Settle down, please!**

_**(Everyone keeps shouting and talking)**_

**Hiccup: Fishlegs, have you ever seen that species of dragon before?**

_**(Fishlegs, shocked after being shot by Grimmel's dart, puts his thumb up but then faints and falls off his chair.)**_

Snotlout and the twins snickered.

„Could you stop, guys? If you had been hit by that dart, your would have reacted the same way." I yelled after rolling my eyes.

**Spitelout: Let me at 'em!**

**Viking: I'll give him a piece of my mind. And by mind, I mean fist!**

_**(The Viking punches another Viking in the face.)**_

**Hiccup: Did you miss the part where we almost died? Have you seen my house? This is a new kind of enemy and I underestimated him. Now, that's on me. But I will not do that again.**

**Snotlout: We're Vikings! We don't run from a fight. At least I don't. You might.**

_**(Snotlout points at Eret.)**_

„Jealousy" Tamina whispered in a sing-sang.

**Eret: I agree with Hiccup. We haven't seen the last of Grimmel. He's a predator, single-minded and patient. He won't stop until he gets what he wants.**

**Valka: I'm with Eret.**

_**(Snotlout looks at Valka amazed and then angrily at Eret.)**_

**Valka: We have to take this threat seriously.**

**Hiccup: Grimmel is just a sign of the times. Our enemies are getting smarter, more determined. We're not just overcrowded. We are exposed, and vulnerable. Short of full blown war and risking everyone we love, I don't... I don't see a way of staying here any longer.**

„WHAT?!" Stoick boomed in outrage. „Don't you dare leaving the island to this man!"

„Sir." I tried to calm him. „Would you please listen and explode later?" I asked carefully, trying not to enrage him any further.

_**(Everyone starts talking. However, Astrid throws her axe on the table to get everyone's attention.)**_

**Astrid: Hey! Hear him out!**

_**(Astrid sits back down and nods at Hiccup.)**_

**Hiccup: If we want to live in peace with our dragons, we need a better plan.**

**Gobber: So, what are you saying, Chief?**

**Hiccup: I'm saying we have to disappear off the map. Take the dragons to a place where no one will find them.**

„Um. Technically you can't just disappear." Fishlegs spoke up.

**Male Viking: And where might that be?**

**Astrid: He's talking about a quest for the Hidden World.**

**Female Viking: The hidden what?**

**Ruffnut: Out to lunch.**

**Hiccup: My father was obsessed with it when I was a boy. He made notes and maps in search of the ancestral home of all dragons... tucked away somewhere beyond the edge of the world. It may be the solution we need. We're dragon people. It's where we belong.**

„So, apparently I'll never find this hidden world in life." Stoick said, sounding a bit disappointed.

_**(The Berkians don't sound like they can believe what Hiccup is saying.)**_

**Hiccup: Look, I know this is our home. My father left me to protect it.**

„His voice cracked again." Tamina whispered to me.

_**(Some of the Berkians look like they are starting to believe)**_

**Hiccup: But Berk is more than this place. We are Berk! The people! The dragons! I say Berk is wherever we go.**

_**(The twins are sitting on a bench and look bored until Tuffnut jumps up.)**_

**Tuffnut: I'm with him! Who else?**

* * *

**Exodus!**

* * *

**(Scene**_** changes in the sky with all the Berkians and their dragons on the adventure to The Hidden World.)**_

_**(On a ship, being carried by a dragon, a sheep is wearing a dragon outfit. It bleats proudly until he spots a dragon which makes it duck back in the ship.)**_

There was laughter sounding all around the room.

**Fishlegs: Excuse me. Coming through. Just skipping through here.** **Fishmeat, eat your rocks. Eat your rocks.**

_**(Fishlegs flies through with Fishmeat crying and excited.)**_

_**(Fishlegs gives Fishmeat a rock to eat. Fishmeat eats it vigorously)**_

**Snotlout: Gah! People who fly with babies are the worst!**

_**(Snotlout ducks as Fishmeat's lava blast hits Snotlout's seat.)**_

**Gobber: I feel like I'm always asking you this question but- woah!**

_**(Gobber suddenly loses control of his dragon, Grump.)**_

**Gobber:Wing up, Grump! Wing up!**

_**(Hiccup uses his spyglass to look at the horizon.)**_

**Gobber: Is there an actual plan or-**

**Hiccup: Just keep flying until we reach the end of the world.**

**Gobber: Ah, seems sensible.**

_**(The scene changes at Berk. All of the dragon trappers, warlords and Grimmel are on the empty island.)**_

**Chaghatai: So? Where are they!?**

**Grimmel: Gone. Obviously.**

**Griselda: The Night Fury escaped you? Again!**

**Grimmel: I encouraged it. They've abandoned their own little defensible position.**

„So it was his plan all along? And apparently we fell for it." Gobber shook his head in disbelief.

_**(Scene changes back with the Berkians.)**_

**Grimmel: Running scared with what little they can carry.**

**Snotlout: Ugh. It just keeps going.**

**Tuffnut: That's because the world is actually round.**

_**(Hiccup rolls his eyes, shakes his head and then keeps looking through his spyglass.)**_

The vikings chuckled in disbelief.

„He's actually right, you know. The world is round."

„But if it were true, wouldn't it make this serach pointless?"

I shook my head. „Not at all."

**Tuffnut: The sun is round. Moon is round.**

_**(Astrid chuckles, shakes her head and looks at Valka.)**_

_**(Toothless senses something.)**_

**Tuffnut: Stars are round. Even though they're small and stupid.**

_**(Ruffnut laughs.)**_

**Tuffnut: Right, stars?**

_**(Scene changes back at Berk again.)**_

**Grimmel: They won't get far. The Night Fury is distracted. I introduced him to your female.**

_**(Scene changes back with the Berkians again. Toothless is sensing something again.)**_

**Grimmel: Furies mate for life, you see.**

**Hiccup: What you picking up on, bud?**

„It's her." I said quietly.

_**(The Light Fury is seen to have been following the Berkians.)**_

**Astrid: _(gasps)_ The Light Fury!**

**Valka: She's following us!**

_**(The Light Fury shoots a plasma blast and turns invisible.)**_

**Tuffnut: Where did she go? Is she made of the sky?**

_**(Toothless flies to where the Light Fury turned invisible.)**_

**Hiccup: Woah! Hold up, Toothless!**

_**(Toothless, very excited, looks in all directions searching for the Light Fury. Hiccup looks behind and spots the Light Fury.)**_

**Hiccup: Well, look who it is!**

Tamina and I started laughing, which earned us questioning looks by the vikings.

_**(However, the Light Fury looks angry and as if she is going to grab him.)**_

**Hiccup: Uh...**

_**(The Light Fury grabs Hiccup)**_

**Hiccup: Aah! Oh, hey. It's really nice to finally-**

_**(The Light Fury throws Hiccup away and he falls down in the sky.)**_

**Hiccup: Waaaaaah!**

_**(The Light Fury looks at Toothless like she has done something really good. Toothless looks awkward and flies down to save his rider. The Light Fury looks stunned. Toothless saves Hiccup and flies back with the others.)**_

„Look, I got you rid of that human. - Thanks, I think. But wait, I just need to rescue my human. - What?" I added simoultaneously to the silent conversation between the dragons.

„She looks so proud of herself!" Tamina said smiling while cuddling my plush Light Fury.

**Hiccup: Not a word.**

_**(Toothless looks at the sky, trying to see if the Light Fury is there again but she isn't which makes him upset.)**_

_**(Scene changes back on Berk.)**_

**Ragnar: Yeah yeah yeah. Yes. But where did they go?**

**Grimmel: _(sighs)_ Do I have to explain this? Night Furies can't survive in the cold so they haven't gone north.**

„This explanation is illogical. Berk is quite a cold place to live."

The viking nodded in agreement.

_**(Grimmel crosses off the north of the map.)**_

**Grimmel: They're trying to put distance between themselves and enemies to the east and south...**

_**(Grimmel crosses off the east and south on the map.)**_

**Grimmel: ...And Night Furies cannot fly long distances without rests.**

_**(While Grimmel was saying this, Hiccup discovers there is an island ahead of them on there search.)**_

**Grimmel: Their flight path must include stops.**

**Fishlegs: Potty break!**

„Point proved." Tamina smirked.

_**(They fly to the island for a break.)**_

**Grimmel: Therefore, they've gone... They can only have gone... Does anyone want to take a guess?**

_**(Scene is back on Berk.)**_

**Grimmel: Anyone? W-w-w-w-w?**

**Ragnar: Ah! East!**

I rolled my eyes. Really, how dumb can a man be?

_**(Ragnar places a wooden boat on to east of the map)**_

**Grimmel: West! Hmm? Simple, you see. Oh oh, Isn't this fun? Yes? No.**

**Griselda: Ugh.**

_**(Griselda pushes Ragnar out of the way and walks off.)**_

**Grimmel: Yes. Yes.**

_**(Chaghatai also walks off in disappointment.)**_

**Grimmel: Where is your love of the hunt? I thought you were conquerors! You'll have your prize, in time. Just allow me a few more days to enjoy this. I have dearly missed it.**

„So. They really left? Completely?" Stoick asked in disbelief.

* * *

What do you say? I honestly like how it turned out. And again: I'm sorry that it once again took so long. See you next time!


	10. Welcome to New Berk!

Update number 10. I can't believe that I've already got this far on this story while writing three fanfictions simultaneously. Shout-outs:

TooLazy to login: Yeah, more reactions would probably be better, but I honestly can't think of more when writing. I was actually thinking about putting the deleted scenes in, I just didn't have a place for them in the story. But I promise, I'll do them.

Exposer: Probably true. But it's still quite a cold place to live. And thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Welcome to New Berk!**

* * *

_**(Scene cuts at the new island with the Dragon Riders.)**_

„This place is actually quite beautiful" I could hear Stoick saying to Gobber, who nodded in agreement.

**Hiccup: Alright! Looks like we're camping here for tonight.**

**Gobber: Well, thank Thor for that!**

**Tuffnut: Yes! My own place! I plan to build a hut. Only for the bearded! Ruffnut, you gotta stay out! Chin whiskers don't count!**

„Hey!" Ruffnut complained, giving her brother a punch to the shoulder.

_**(Snotlout is using his hands as a frame for his house.)**_

**Snotlout: I see a tower of manliness in the shape of me. It's gonna be taller than Eret with bigger muscles.**

„You're crazy. You know, right?" I asked him. Snotlout just ignored this question.

_**(Eret ends up being in Snotlout's frame.)**_

**Eret: Wa-what?**

**Snotlout: Get out of my house!**

_**(Snotlout charges towards Eret.)**_

**Eret: Hey. Is there a problem here?**

**Snotlout: Yeah there's a problem...**

_**(Snotlout steps onto a wooden box)**_

**Snotlout: ...ever since you showed up, you've been trying to upstage me. You're just so...**

_**(Snotlout climbs up onto a barrel.)**_

„Am I really this small?" Snotlout asked Fishlegs, who just shrugged.

**Snotlout: Jealous! Delusional!**

**Eret: Ah. Delusion's a good word for it.**

**Snotlout: Listen, Son of Eret! When Hiccup blows it as chief, I'm next in line. Number two...**

_**(Snotlout puts up three of his fingers up.)**_

**Snotlout: ...cos I'm clearly Valka's favourite.**

_**(Eret walks away, confused at what Snotlout is saying.)**_

**Snotlout: So-better start showing me respect!**

_**(Snotlout points at Eret and wobbles on the barrel.)**_

**Eret: Strange little man.**

**Gobber: Ah. Don't mind him. It's not your fault you have the body of a norse God. I myself, have the same problem.**

„What?!" Several vikings around me were visibly skaking their head in confusion.

_**(Gobber stretches his back but his back painfully cracks)**_

**Gobber: Aaah.**

_**(Gobber picks up a tool and places it into the ground.)**_

**Gobber: Blacksmith store goes right here.**

_**(Gobber discovers that several Hobgobblers have followed them.)**_

**Gobber: Gaaah! One, two, three, four, five... where's...?!**

„AH! Please make them go away!" Gobber screeched in his seat, placing his hand in front of his eyes.

„Are you afraid?" Tamina asked with disbelief audible in her voice.

„No." Gobber said, regaining his composure.

_**(After Gobber has counted them, he walks back, scared, away from them.)**_

**Hiccup: Oh okay. Hold on, gang. I-I said make camp...**

_**(Gobber accidentally walks into Spitelout.)**_

**Gobber: Do you see them?**

**Hiccup: ...Not, build a new village.**

**Snotlout: Who died and made you chief?**

„Snotlout!" Everyone snapped at the boy on the screen.

_**(The crowd of Berkians are stunned by what Snotlout says.)**_

**Snotlout: What?**

_**(Gothi flies past Snotlout and smacks him with her staff.)**_

**Snotlout: Oww!**

„Well, the blame is on you." I deadpanned.

**Hiccup: Granted this place is very nice, but it's not the Hidden World.**

**Male Viking #1: We don't even know if this „hidden world" exists!**

**Male Viking #2: Yeah. This place is real!**

„Stop being so stubborn everyone." I could hear Tamina saying through gritted teeth.

_**(The Viking points at the ground. Valka approaches Hiccup to help him out.)**_

**Valka: There's nothing more stubborn than a mob of tired, hungry Vikings.**

**Hiccup: (sighs) Well, I guess this could work as a base in the meantime. It's defensible, hidden. Alright! You can stay!**

I leaned to Tamina. „If RTTE was actually canon, they would've gone to the edge, throwing Grimmel completely off."

Tamina nodded. „He wouldn't have suspected them to go there, so it would have been the perfect place." She shrugged.

**Gobber: Say hello to new Berk!**

**_(The crowd cheers.)_ **

**Gobber: Let's get building, lads!**

**Hiccup: Until Toothless and I find the hidden world.**

_**(The crowd feels discouraged and walks off to start building.)**_

**Tuffnut: Now about that voice. Can we lose the whole honking goose... thing? It's hard to imagine wedded bliss with that going off every minute (chuckles).**

„I like his voice!" Tamina exclaimed.

**Valka: If you're going to continue west, I should head back to make sure we weren't followed.**

**Snotlout: Great idea. I'll go with you. For protection.**

**Valka: No! You're far too important here.**

„She's turning you down!" Tuffnut sang, turning to Snotlout.

**Snotlout: Yeah.**

**Hiccup: Just, be careful.**

_**(Valka looks like she is going to speak but then looks at Hiccup.)**_

**Hiccup: What?**

**Valka: This plan... to hide us from the rest of the world. Though-though I wish it were possible, I fear it can't last, Hiccup. And you know I tried to do the same for years. But greedy humans always find a way. I just... I only ask that you think about it.**

„And again wise words from the dragon lady." I said with satisfaction.

_**(Valka pats Hiccup's left shoulder and walks off.)**_

**Hiccup: Do you still think I'm crazy or...**

**Astrid: Lets just say, this whole idea is very ... you.**

„So it IS crazy. Because that's what he does best." I grinned.

**Hiccup: Well. Thanks for supporting me last night. It meant a lot.**

_**(Astrid walks towards Hiccup with a book.)**_

**Astrid: Don't thank me yet. I just hope you're right about this.**

_**(Astrid gives Hiccup the book which is actually the book with his Father's notes inside.)**_

„How did she save this book when practically everything was burning?" Gobber asked astonished.

* * *

I'm going to change the upload day from Sunday to Monday. This way it's easier for me to access the computer. I hope you're okay with this change, but because I have already done that for quite a while, it won't be that big of a change for you. See ya!


	11. Date at the Beach

I apologize in advance for this chapter not being very long. Also the reactions are quite rare. I hope you like it anyway. Shout-out:

JustNiklas: I know that you're still there. Thank you for being my first reader ever!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Date at the Beach**

* * *

**_(Scene cuts at night in Hiccup's tent on New Berk.)_ _  
(Hiccup is sleeping with the book on his face. Toothless wakes up sensing something is close, causing Hiccup to fall and wake up.)_**

Giggles erupted from all around, accompanied by coos of „Aww"

**Hiccup: Toothless, no, it's too early.**

_**(Toothless leaves Hiccup's hut and notices leaves moving, causing the curious Toothless to check them. He smells them and happily discovers that the Light Fury is very close. The Light Fury then appears, which makes Toothless really excited. The Light Fury growls and disappears again. Toothless follows her and they stare at each other before he bangs his head into something. Toothless loses sight of her but then spots her on the opposite side of a hut. The Light Fury runs off and so does Toothless. Hiccup leaves his hut, yawning.)**_

„Where are they running of to?" I heard Hiccup whisper.

„Interesting." Fishlegs murmured. „Why is he running instead of flying?"

„Because he's only got one tailfin left and can't fly unless Hiccup maneuvers an artificial one." I explained patiently.

_**(The Light Fury flies very quickly while Toothless catches up, running. However, Toothless stops running just before a hill. The Light Fury lands beyond the hill watching Toothless perched on the hill. Toothless takes one step off the hill and falls down it crazily. Hiccup arrives but watches from where Toothless was perched on the hill. The Light Fury flirts at Toothless. Toothless discovers Hiccup is on the hill and watches him make flying gestures. Toothless flaps his wings but the Light Fury only responds by licking herself. Toothless watches Hiccup do another dance but steps on a stick, causing it to snap and the Light Fury to look at the hill. She doesn't see Hiccup but feels suspicious. Toothless starts flapping his wings very quickly but goes out of control and then causes the Light Fury to block herself from the sand. She then sneezes and Toothless gets frustrated at himself. He looks at Hiccup who is putting his thumb up and does a chicken dance. Toothless performs what Hiccup showed him but the Light Fury just watches. Then Toothless performs strange dances, causing the Light Fury to get agitated and Hiccup to facepalm. When Toothless gets to close to the Light Fury, she hits him in the face. She then flies to a branch, hangs down from it and covers her face with her wings. Hiccup looks worried as Toothless walks to the start of the branch. Toothless points towards the end of the branch with his wing and then walks to the end of the branch. Toothless looks at Hiccup showing him a hand gesture suggesting the branch will snap. However, Toothless bounces up and down on the branch, causing the Light Fury to get more agitated. Toothless finally snaps the branch and falls off of it. The Light Fury, still hanging from the branch, covers her face with her wings again.)**_

The hall erupted in laughter and coos that echoed from the walls. I myself felt tears of laughter rolling down my cheeks as I tried not screech while inhaling.

_**(Hiccup waves his arms, trying to get Toothless' attention. Toothless looks at Hiccup and feels disappointed but then spots part of the branch and starts drawing something with it in his mouth. This causes the Light Fury to feel curious so she drops onto the ground and starts watching him draw. Toothless finishes drawing the Light Fury's face.)**_

„Not way!" Astrid exclaimed. „Apparently this dragon is capaple of almost everything!"

**Hiccup: Oh, now you can draw!**

„Why do I react like this?" Hiccup asked.

Tamina laughed before answering: „Because he tried to draw a few years ago but it was just some out-of-control spirals on the ground."

_**(The Light Fury steps onto Toothless' drawing and makes Toothless angry. The Light Fury growls and then Toothless drops the branch from his mouth in awe and the Light Fury looks surprised. The Light Fury walks to Toothless and they stare at each other. Hiccup looks happy. Then the Light Fury walks away and takes of, inviting Toothless to follow her. She flies around Toothless while he runs across the rocks, unable to fly on his own. The Light Fury hovers and notices Hiccup is on the hill, which makes her angry and fly off. Toothless tries to fly off with her but he just falls into the water. Toothless looks at his tail and splashes it into the water frustated. Hiccup looks upset and thoughtful.)**_

„What is he thinking about?"

„Oh, you'll see." I grinned.

* * *

Sadly reviews are becoming more and more scarcely. I would love to read of all of you again.

Until next update and have a nice week.


	12. New New Tail, Grimmel in Pursuit

I'm surprised myself how many reactions I did in this chapter. I shortly want to explain why the last one had such a little reaction count: Scenes with a lot of dialogue are easier to react to than scenes with little to no spoken words. I hope you understand.

Shout-outs:

Undead Night Fury: I'm honestly looking forward to write that. It's going to be interesting to see all of their reactions.

Guest: Thank you. Of course I keep it up. I only upload stories with the intention to finish them.

Kirika (Guest): (I used google translate to understand your review as I only know a few words in Spanish.) You're right, that scene is quite funny. I remember the hall bursting into laughter during this scene every time I went to the cinema.

Rubbyl (Guest): You're review made me grin like an idiot with gratitude. Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm so glad you like the story so much. To be honest, I don't mind having no reviews to a chapter, but I love answering them at the beginning of the next. That's the reason I ask for them so often. Yeah, patience is something, my readers sometimes need to have when I'm fighting a writer's block again ;-) By the way, your review was easy to understand. English isn't my mothertongue either. And to make mistakes in a forgeign language is completely normal, though I didn't notice any in your review.

Astrid Erica Lokison: I see you're still too lazy to log-in ;-) It's okay though, as long as I still know who you are. It's okay to be not up to date with every update, when you don't have the time to read, just catch up later. I really hope you like the other chapters.

Lily (Guest): Thank you. The number of reactions increased a lot in this chapter, I hope you like it.

Exposer: Their reaction changed a bit in this chapter, since I noticed that too. I mean, the teens are actually quick to adapt to the dragons, so that's what I tried to do here too. And the grown-ups take a bit longer, which might be more obviously again in this chapter. I hope you like it anyway.

Thank you everyone who follows, favorites and reviews, and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**New "New Tail"**

* * *

_**(Scene cuts in the morning on New Berk with Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless.)**_

_**(Hiccup is seen to be working on a prosthetic tail fin. Astrid looks at what Hiccup is doing and then looks at a diagram of a tail fin on a board.)**_

**Astrid: Oh... Someone hasn't slept.**

„Pointing out the obvious, huh?" Gobber asked with a smirk.

**Hiccup Yeah. Well, that Light Fury won't let me within a mile of her.**

_**(As Hiccup says this, Toothless scratches himself, causing his scales to shed and fall onto the ground. Astrid picks them up and walks to Hiccup.)**_

„Whoa! I want those black coins!" Tuffnut breathed.

Ruffnut smacked him. „Those are dragon scales, you dumbass. And you can't have them."

**Hiccup: And neither of us will be getting any sleep or finding the Hidden World until Toothless takes over.**

_**(Toothless pushes Hiccup out of the way to look through a magnifying glass.)**_

**Hiccup: Hey! What do you think of that? Yeah.**

_**(Hiccup pushes Toothless away and picks up a bowl.)**_

**Astrid: You tried this once before. He didn't want it.**

„I did?" Hiccup asked surprised.

I nodded. „Yes. The first Snoggletog you spent together all the dragons except Toothless flew away to mate. And because you wanted him to follow them you made him an automatic tailfin."

„I can do that?" He still seemed to be astonished.

„Of course!" Tamina reassured. „That was one of the easier things you did. There are far more complicated inventions of yours."

_**(Astrid drops Toothless' black scales into the bowl.)**_

**Hiccup: Well, until now he didn't have a reason to. Right, bud?**

_**(Toothless spits into the bowl and Hiccup mashes the scales.)**_

**Astrid: Hm...**

**Hiccup: What?**

**Astrid: No. Nothing. I'm-I'm impressed. I mean, look at you. Embracing change. I am proud of you.**

„Well, actually he was the first to change on the whole island." I pointed out, contradicting what on-screen Astrid had just said.

_**(Hiccup starts painting the prosthetic tail fin with the now liquid from the bowl.)**_

**Hiccup: Well, he's my best bud. I want him to be happy. And besides it's just until he brings her back.**

_**(Hiccup kisses Astrid's head and picks up the new prosthetic tail fin.)**_

„Wait, wait, wait. Wait! Did he really just kiss me?" Astrid asked, seeming to be disgusted.

Tamina and I shrugged. „I was just a peck. And by the way: You're engaged. Of course you kiss."

Astrid shuddered. „I guess I need to get used to this."

„Or you can come to me. I welcome you with open arms." Snotlout flirted, which earned him a punch into his tummy.

_**(However, Astrid looks worried by what Hiccup said and shakes her head.)**_

„Wow!" Gobber said in astonishment. „I'm impressed by this handiwork." He turned around to face Hiccup. „I didn't teach you that."

Tamina nodded. „It's true. He taught it himself."

**Hiccup: Alright, fire when ready!**

**Gobber: Oh!**

_**(Gobber is behind the tail fin as Toothless shoots a plasma blast at it, making Gobber's clothes singed.)**_

Everyone, Gobber excluded started laughing. The blacksmith instead looked at the screen offended. „Hey, stop burning my moustache!" he complained, protectively stroking his beard.

**Gobber: Well, I guess you know the tail is fireproof.**

_**(Gobber looks at Hiccup angrily and then walks off. Hiccup looks at Gobber sheepishly.)**_

**Hiccup: Okay, Toothless.**

_**(Toothless runs around crazily, excited for Hiccup to put the tail on.)**_

„This is said to be the offspring of lightning and death? Seems more like an overgrown cat to me." Astrid stated and shrugged.

**Hiccup: Okay. Okay. Okay. Yes, I know. Shh, I know. Shhh.**

_**(Toothless stops running around and allows Hiccup to attach the new tail.)**_

**Hiccup: Okay, I know.**

_**(Hiccup tries to attach the new tail but Toothless moves his tail too much.)**_

**Hiccup: Please, this is not helping.**

**Eret: Well, well, well. Someone's excited.**

„Oh yes. A lot!" I smiled.

Ruffnut once again looked at the screen with longing in her eyes.

**Hiccup: Uh, he's fresh off his first date. Now he's love crazed.**

_**(Hiccup manages to attach the tail but still tries to adjust some stuff.)**_

**Gobber: Only we're the ones going crazy. The sooner he brings back that Light Fury, the better.**

**Hiccup: Yeah, but to do that, he'll need to fly without me. So, time to give this new and improved baby a shot.**

_**(Hiccup finishes and Toothless tries expanding the tail, making him happy.)**_

I looked questioningly at Stoick and Gobber who still seemed unsure about the story on the screen.

„You still think they are mindless beasts that only kill for the fun of it?" I asked them, just wanting to see their reaction.

**Hiccup: Atta boy! Looking sharp, Toothless. So, what do you think, bud? Bring her home _(impersonates Stoick)_by sundown at the latest.**

_**(Toothless pushes his head into Hiccup, licks his face, and then gives him a hug.)**_

„This is amazing! I didn't know dragons were able to hug." Fishlegs said, once again jumping in his seat.

**Hiccup: Save it for your girlfriend! Go on, get out of here!**

_**(Hiccup urges Toothless to leave with a light push. Toothless starts running off but stops as he doesn't think it's right. He turns around and looks at Hiccup.)**_

**Hiccup: It's okay.**

_**(Toothless replies excited and then flies off. As he is flying he looks at his new tail fin and then looks at Hiccup who is smiling. Everyone around Hiccup stops working and looks at him in shock. Hiccup takes a heavy sigh and then everyone starts working again.)**_

„Let's just pretend that nothing happened!" I laughed.

* * *

**Grimmel in pursuit**

* * *

_**(Scene changes in the sky with Valka and Cloudjumper. It is foggy.)**_

_**(Valka discovers they have been followed by Grimmel, the Warlords and their Dragon Trappers. Valka spots Grimmel's Airship and then one of Grimmel's Deathgrippers attacks Valka, followed by another one.)**_

**Valka: Watch out!**

„Valka!" Stoick called, fearing for his wife.

Gobber reassuringly looked at him. „If she didn't die in that raid, then she's going to survive this too."

_**(Cloudjumper grabs the incoming Deathgripper and throws it at the other Deathgripper.)**_

**Valka: Go, Cloudjumper!**

_**(Grimmel stops his Deathgrippers from attacking Valka by whistling. They stop and Valka and Cloudjumper escape just in time.)**_

I heard Stoick exhaling loudly after the danger passed.

* * *

Like I said above, I increased the number of reactions and actually like how it turned out, unlike the chapters before. I hope you liked it too. A review on your way out will be gladly appreciated. See you next update.


	13. Furies in Love, Welcoming Party

**Honestly I'm proud of myself for how I managed this chapter. I read through it twice after writing it, changing minor bits and actually felt satisfied when closing words.**

**Shout-outs:**

**Buzzkill5811: That idea isn't bad. But I decided against it from the beginning. Well, I might do it though. Let's just see how the story continues.**

**Exposer: Thank you. Yeah, I too noticed that I use a few words a bit too often, but they fit too good to exchange them. Well, you could try writing something like this when you finally have the time.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Furies in Love**

* * *

_**(Scene cuts in the sky with Toothless searching for the Light Fury.)**_

„He looks so disappointed." Hiccup pointed out."

I smiled at him. „He probably is."

_**(As Toothless searches, he thinks he can see the Light Fury but instead it is just his own shadow on a cloud. He hears a sound and flies towards it until he finally finds the Light Fury, making him very happy and stare at her for a while.)**_

„I never thought a dragon could look love-struck." Gobber breathed and shook his head in disbelief.

_**(Toothless shows the Light Fury his new tail by closing and expanding it. This makes the Light Fury happy. They fly into a vortex and the Light Fury shoots a plasma blast, flies through it which makes her invisible.) **_

„How does she do it?" Tuffnut asked with his sister turning her head too. They didn't understand how the cloaking worked.

Tamina smiled and explained. „She flies through her own plasmablast, which heats up her scales. They then turn mirror-like and make her invisible.

(_**She then invites Toothless to do the same. Toothless tries two times but fails. Toothless feels sad and looks at the Light Fury who encourage him. Determined, he closes his eyes and extend his glowing blue back spines.)**_

„Whoa! He's glowing!" Fishlegs whispered in awe.

I nodded. „Yeah, it's called Alpha Mode."

_**(Suddenly, electricity and lightning appear out of Toothless' body. He roars, attract lightning from the thunderstorm and turns invisible. When he turns visible again, he feel tired and falls down in the sky. The Light Fury catches him and then Toothless flies on his own again.)**_

„Just look at his proud face!" I squealed happily.

_**(Next, they fly with each other, romantically. They fly up together in the shape of a love heart. Toothless licks the Light Fury's face and then they fly back down again. The Northern lights are seen and they touch each others wings. Toothless looks very happy for himself. They arrive at a huge waterfall and then the Light Fury pulls Toothless down into the hole of the waterfall.)**_

„Why did she do that?" Astrid asked.

„She wants to show him her home." I explained. „Don't worry, the fall doesn't hurt them."

* * *

**Welcoming Party**

* * *

_**(Scene cuts at night with all the Berkians having a party on New Berk.)**_

**Vikings: For the Chief.**

**Vikings: To the Chief.**

_**(A group of Berkians put their mugs up in the air and then drink from their mugs. Some Berkians are throwing Hiccup up in the air in celebration.)**_

**Hiccup: Yeah, okay, guys! Now I'm just getting sick! Okay. Ha. Ha. Ha.**

_**(Hiccup looks like he is going to be sick on Gobber.)**_

Snotlout snickered again. „Looks like somebody's not feeling good!" He sneezed.

I slapped him on the back of his head.

„You would most likely react the same if you were being thrown into the air repeatedly." I reasoned, but his smirking wouldn't stop.

**Gobber: Don't say I thought you were a little off your raw for this but it isn't half bad.**

**Hiccup: This is supposed to be a temporary solution.**

**Eret: It's unanimous.**

_**(Eret picks up a chicken drumstick.)**_

**Eret: Everyone agrees we've definitely traded up.**

_**(Eret barges Hiccup with his arm.)**_

**Eret: Well done, Chief. _(fake laughs)_**

_**(Eret leaves and eats the chicken drumstick.)**_

„What was that about?" Stoick asked, furrowing his brows.

**Hiccup: What if the tail broke? What if Grimmel found him? What if... he needs me?**

**Gobber: Would you relax? He's probably having the time of his life.**

**Hiccup: How would I know? She never comes around. And when she does, she's always rushing off. I'm saying how-how do we know if she's right for us.**

**Gobber: Us?**

**Hiccup: You know what I mean. She's so wild and skittish. I'm just gonna say it, I don't trust her.**

„Since when do you act like a dad to Toothless?" Tamina asked the screen and then shrugged.

_**(Gobber laughs.)**_

**Gobber: Can't tame them all, Hiccup. One day, you'll have to snip those apron strings and let Toothless stretch his wings. Reminds me of a talk I had with Stoick about you. Gaaah!**

„I actually would've liked to know what that talk was like." I stated, looking accusingly at the appearing Hobgobblers.

_**(The Hobgobblers appear out of nowhere again and there seems to be more and more each time.)**_

**Gobber: Where do they keep coming from?!**

_**(Gobber hides behind a hut.)**_

**Hiccup: Who?**

_**(Gobber points at the Hobgobblers.)**_

**Gobber: Those bloody Hobgobblers.**

_**(Hiccup looks towards where Gobber points but the Hobgobblers have disappeared.)**_

Tamina leaned towards me. „Do you think he just imagines them?"

I nodded. „I thought so too."

**Gobber: I swear, they're popping up faster than rabbits.**

_**(Gobber comes out of his hiding place and whispers at Hiccup.)**_

**Gobber: I think they want to eat me. Evidence would suggest that I'm tasty.**

„Dragons don't eat human flesh! They only like fish and chicken." Tamina exclaimed.

I only facepalmed at Gobber's words. 'The dragons had most likely spit out Gobber's limbs as soon as possible' I thought to myself.

**Tuffnut: Hiccy! A moment? Listen, I've been watching you walk. Lose the limp. No one's gonna marry that. _(chuckles)_**

**Hiccup: I have a prosthetic leg!**

**Gobber: So have I!**

**Tuffnut: And I have parasitic twin, but you don't see me limping around about it! Come on.**

„That explanation doesn't even make any sense." Astrid sighed.

_**(Tuffnut tries to make Hiccup keep his chin up.)**_

**Tuffnut: Chin up, Hiccy!**

_**(Tuffnut pats Hiccup's chest but Hiccup doesn't approve of it so he pushes Tuffnut's hand away.)**_

**Tuffnut: Pop out that chest!**

_**(Hiccup walks away and then Tuffnut slaps Hiccup's butt.)**_

„What am I doing?" Tuffnut asked, seeming a bit embarrassed by his on-screen self's behaviour.

**Tuffnut: Move that butt to the left a little bit!**

_**(Gobber, who was staying out of it and stayed back, hears a noise and then turns around. He discovers that even more Hobgobblers have appeared.)**_

**Gobber: Wooooo!**

_**(Gobber runs away as fast as he can.)**_

_**(Valka and Cloudjumper arrive back at New Berk.)**_

**Hiccup: Mom! Are you hurt? What happened out there?**

**Valka: I don't know how, but Grimmel is tracking us.**

„How does he do it? He doesn't have any Tracker class dragons. Only those Deathgrippers." I mused and looked at Tamina who abviously thought the same.

**Gobber: Gaaah! This is all because of the Hobgobblers!**

**Valka: He has a hundred ships, maybe more. With enough cages for all our dragons.**

_**(Hiccup sighs and thinks of something to do.)**_

**Hiccup: If Grimmel is leading them here, we have to take him out of the mix.**

**Tuffnut: Uh... and how would we do that?**

**Hiccup: By going there to capture him.**

„Please stop underestimating him!" I groaned and hid my face in my hand.

**Gobber: Capture him?**

_**(Tuffnut jumps with his arms up in the air.)**_

**Tuffnut: I'm with him! Who else?!**

„Bad idea!" Tamina added to my previous comment.

* * *

**So ... what do you think? Please leave a review on your way out.**


	14. Raiding Grimmel

To be honest, I'm not satisfied with the chapter, but to my defence I want to say, I'm dead-tired due to the heat wave we have since saturday.

Shout-outs:

Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1: Here you go, I hope you like it.

Exposer: I don't know. Haven't seen the movie in two months and only go after the script, which sometimes has wrong information.

I hope you enjoy this chapter despite the lack of reactions.

* * *

**Raiding Grimmel**

* * *

_**(Scene cuts at night in Grimmel's temporary base with his Deathgrippers.)**_

_**(One of his Deathgrippers has put its stinger into the top of a glass and is releasing its own venom into it. The Deathgripper takes its stinger out of the glass. Grimmel pours the venom from the glass into a tube and then places the tube into one of his darts.) **_

„What is he doing?" Fishlegs asked.

„He's taking the dragons venom. You'll see why in a few minutes.

_**(The riders, which are wearing their dragon flight suits, are flying to Grimmel's temporary base. Hiccup, who has been riding on Stormfly, jumps off, flies to the base and lands on it.) **_

_**(Grimmel is still working on something before his Deathgrippers sense that the riders are close. He clicks his fingers, making his Deathgrippers defend him and his base.) **_

_**(The riders appear from behind rocks.)**_

**Snotlout: Okay. Split up, we'll be harder to catch.**

**Eret: I was thinking we should split up... just because.**

Astrid laughed. „He's stealing your ideas!"

**Valka: I like your instincts.**

_**(The Riders walk off individually and split up.)**_

**Snotlout: What is this?!**

_**(The Riders walk stealthily inside of Grimmel's tower. Astrid throws a stone to the opposite side of the building, misleading a Deathgripper. Tuffnut is very visible until Ruffnut pulls him down barely before a Deathgripper spots him. Hiccup runs upstairs and arrives in Grimmel's room with his Inferno lit. Hiccup doesn't see him inside Grimmel's room anywhere. Unexpectedly, a net falls down and covers the base. Hiccup runs out of the room and Fishmeat starts screaming.)**_

„I knew it was a trap." Snotlout stated, but I heard uncertainty in his voice, as if he just made that up.

**Fishlegs: Shh. Shh. Quiet!**

_**(Hiccup is out of Grimmel's room and finds Grimmel on the other side of the net.)**_

**Grimmel: Where's your dragon when you need him? Hmm, Chief? Must have forgotten all about you. _(laughs)_First rule of the hunt: Separate the prey from its pack. You've just removed yourselves from the equation.**

„Wait. Wasn't that Hiccup's plan in the first place?" Ruffnut asked. Everyone else nodded.

**Hiccup: Why are you doing this?**

**Grimmel: Really? I didn't think you cared. Well, unlike you, when I was a boy and I came up on a Night Fury, I killed it where it slept! That simple act of courage made me a hero in my village. So, I decided to kill every last one, bringing real peace to the people of this world. Until you came along preaching that dragons are something other than thieves and murderers. Psssh. That nonsense dies now. Starting with you.**

„You know, dragons aren't the actual problem to peace. It's people who think like this one." Stoick whispered to Gobber, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

„Does this mean you're changing your mind?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. „I'm considering to."

**Hiccup: But you have dragons of your own.**

_**(Grimmel laughs at Hiccup's comment.)**_

**Grimmel: These? They're dragon killers. Drugged into obedience with their own venom. Not even your precious Alpha could control them. They serve me.**

_**(Grimmel pushes a drug into the Deathgripper next to him.)**_

„Remember what Luna said, Fishlegs?" Tamina asked and the husky boy nodded.

**Grimmel And only me. Allow me to demonstrate.**

_**(Grimmel whistles.)**_

**Hiccup: Take cover!**

_**(A Deathgripper shoots its acid at the stairs which Hiccup is standing on but Hiccup goes up them just in time.)**_

**Astrid: Split up!**

_**(They split up, running. Astrid gets targeted by a Deathgripper and tries to climb up the net. She just manages to get on top of a section of the net before the Deathgripper jumps on top too. Hiccup jumps and flies onto the chains from the now destroyed stairs. He tries to climb up them but has to swing to a wall before he gets killed from falling. The Deathgripper shoots its acid burst at Hiccup but he just manages to dodge it and get on top. Valka is being attacked by the Deathgrippers and dodges their acid bursts by using her staff. She is right at the top of the building and swings her staff around to call for help.)**_

I saw the love for his wife in Stoick's eyes when he saw her like that and smiled.

**Valka: Up here!**

_**(Astrid is climbing up a wall and dodges a Deathgripper's attacks. She swings on a Deathgripper's tail, kicks it in its face and climbs up the wall again. Cloudjumper arrives at the top of the building and tries to pull the net off of it)**_

**Valka: Hurry!**

_**(All the Riders except Hiccup are on the top of the building and get rescued by their dragons.)**_

**Snotlout: Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!**

**Valka: Hiccup!**

„Oh no..." Someone mumbled.

_**(However, Hiccup is still quite far from the top and doesn't look like he will make it as he realizes there is a big drop. He walks back a few steps, runs and then take a leap just before a Deathgripper kills him. But then he gets saved by his mother.)**_

**Valka: Gotcha! Go, Cloudjumper!**

_**(They escape but the Deathgrippers are still trapped in the burning building because of the net. Suddenly, the Crimson Goregutter appears.)**_

„How did he find us?" an astounded Hiccup asked. Tamina and I shrugged, not knowing the answer.

**Fishlegs: Yeah! Our hero!**

_**(The Crimson Goregutter rams into the building and destroys it into pieces with the Deathgrippers falling down with it, too. Grimmel escapes his crumbling tower and watches the Riders fly away in anger. Fishmeat is screaming again and Ruffnut suddenly comes out of the building as well.)**_

The Berkians looked at the screen in shock.

**Ruffnut: Ugh. He takes that stupid baby everywhere.**

_**(Grimmel looks at Ruffnut in shock and realizes it is a Dragon Rider.)**_

„How did you manage to forget me?" Ruffnut asked, sounding disappointed and angered.

* * *

See you next update. If you haven't done yet, check out my other stories you find on my account.


	15. Author's note

Hey everyone

I'm aware of my sudden disappearance. Please forgive me for that. I'm so sorry for not uploading in ages. I'm having a big writer's block with this story and therefore decided to pause writing it for a while. I won't abandon it but I don't want to continue while I feel like everything I try to write sucks. If you have any ideas on how to help me, feel free to tell me in the reviews or DM me, I'm fine with both. For now, I try to get the my other stories finished, so get over there and read them.

See ya!


	16. Ruff is missing, Ruff and Grimmel

It has been what feels like an eternity since I've updated. But because today is the 1-year-anniversary of watching the third movie for the first time, I decided to try to defeat my writer's block with this story. Et voilà: I did it. So enjoy this long-overdue update!

Shout-outs:

Guest: Me too. But it will take quite a while until I finally get to write that part.

Astrid Erica Lokison: Thank you!

queenpinky2: Here it is. I hope you're still there to read it :-D

burou: Thank you. And you're welcome ;-)

Pittbull (Guest): What?

* * *

Chapter 15

_**(Scene cuts, back on New Berk with the Dragon Riders.)**_

_**(The Dragon Riders arrive back at New Berk.)**_

**Gobber: Thor Almighty. Guess we won't be needing this then, huh?**

_**(Gobber points at a wooden structure)**_

„That's a cage, right? Looks like we were sure we would manage to capture Grimmel." Fishlegs stated.

**Hiccup: I led us right into his trap.**

**Tuffnut: Yeah, nice work, Chief. Right, Ruff?**

„No need to ask me, I'm not there." Ruffnut dead-panned, unusually quiet.

_**(However, they realize that Ruffnut is not standing next to Tuffnut.)**_

**Hiccup: Wait...**

**Tuffnut: Uh...**

_**(Tuffnut's eyes widen at the sudden realization.)**_

**Hiccup: Where is Ruffnut?**

**Fishlegs: We-we left her behind!**

„Fishlegs seems worried for her ..." Astrid observed in a slightly mocking voice.

**Astrid: How could you not notice she was missing? You ride a two-headed dragon.**

**Tuffnut: Oh, yeah. I feel like how Ruffnut is everyday... Dumb.**

„HEY!" Ruffnut smacked her brother across the face. „You're way more dumb than me!"

**Gobber: Odin be spanked! This just gets better and better.**

**Tuffnut: I try to avoid looking at her because she gives me acid reflux.**

**Hiccup: O-Okay guys! Just keep your helmets on! Toothless and I will fly-**

**Viking: Toothless has the Light Fury now! He's probably not even coming back.**

„What?" Hiccup asked simoultaneously with his on-screen self.

**Hiccup: What?**

**Astrid: You gave him his freedom, Hiccup. What were you expecting?**

**Hiccup: I never thought he'd stay away for good! I-I... Ah... Look, I'll figure it out. I just need more time.**

The eyes of several people around me widened in empathy.

_**(Hiccup walks away on his own.)**_

**Valka: He thinks he has to lead alone. Well, because his father had to.**

„What other choice do I have?" Stoick asks quietly.

_**(Hiccup, still walking away, drops his helmet onto the ground.)**_

**Valka: He doesn't realize the strength you have together. Do you still believe in him?**

**Astrid: Of course. I wish he did, but he thinks he's nothing without Toothless.**

„Oh, he IS nothing. The dragon doesn't-" Snotlout was interupted when Tamina's fist collided with his shoulder, sending him to the ground.

**Valka: Then help him realize the truth.**

_**(Hiccup looks stressed and struggles to think. Astrid suddenly appears in front of him on Stormfly.)**_

**Astrid: Get on!**

**Hiccup: What?**

**Astrid: We're going to find him.**

_**(Astrid offers him a ride by holding out her hand.)**_

**Hiccup: Really?**

_**(Hiccup grabs her hand. The Riders hear a sound and turn around to see Hiccup and Astrid flying on Stormfly.)**_

**Hiccup: Everybody, stay put! We will get Ruffnut back! Don't worry!**

**Tuffnut: Pffft. Worry? If they're stuck with Ruffnut, I'm more worried about them. _(chuckles)_**

„Oh yeah!" I joked, looking at Tamina.

She laughed. „Yes! This is going to be hilarious!"

_**(Scene cuts, with Ruffnut, Grimmel, and the Warlords in another base.)**_

_**(Ruffnut has been captured and is standing in a prison cell, relaxed.)**_

**Ruffnut: Why the long face? _(laughs)_ I mean, mine's long, but yours is really long. All face and no brain. Like you got stretched at birth. Do you have a twin, too? Tuffnut took up all the room in Mom's belly. **

Laughter erupted all around.

**Ruffnut: Otherwise, I'd have a rounder head and more brains, that's science.**

„I'm actually not sure if this is actually true." I heard Fishlegs point out.

_**(Grimmel starts getting annoyed at her but keeps working on what he's doing. Ruffnut sits down.)**_

**Ruffnut: My braids are like little Zipplebacks, see.**

_**(Ruffnut starts playing with her braids.)**_

**Ruffnut: Rawr-rawr. Yeaaah. Even the mold spots look like eyes. So cute. They even have little horns and everything just like Barf and Belch. Except me and Barf can't stand Belch so they're really just Barfs. It's warm in here.**

_**(Ruffnut stands up and walks to the cage door.)**_

**Ruffnut: I know what you're thinking. You've never had a prisoner this hot.**

_**(Ruffnut sits down again. Grimmel looks more annoyed.)**_

**Ruffnut: All the boys love me. Except Eret, who totally lost his chance. That ship has sailed, boys, sorry. And Hiccup is practically married to that round head, Astrid. **

„Hey!" Astrid exclaimed. „My face is not that round!"

I turned to her. „Sorry to say that, but it actually is."

**Ruffnut: But Snotlout and Fishlegs, they're basically in my hand.**

_**(Grimmel's pencil snaps and he becomes even more annoyed. Ruffnut is now swinging upside down.)**_

**Ruffnut: Just can't choose, you know. Snotlout's a beef cake but almost too pretty, you know.**

Snotlout was seated again. Upon hearing Ruff's statement he turned to Astrid.

„Even though she seems to like me too, I prefer you over her."

Astrid stood up and walked over to him, before another punch struck him.

**Sometimes I think he's more in love with himself than me. There's only room for one beauty in this relationship. _(laughs and walks to cage bars between her and a Scuttleclaw's cage)_ Fishlegs would keep me alive longer if I had to eat one of them. Stranded on some glacier somewhere. But he never shuts up about dragons. Do you hate it when people never stop talking?**

**Grimmel: Yyyeeessss, I dooo.**

_**(Ruffnut swings again.)**_

**Ruffnut: Bleh, bleh, bleh. It's sooo boring.**

**Griselda: Can't we just feed her to your dragons?**

**Ruffnut: What do you have to eat around here? I'm allergic to fish, you should know that. That's all they have in that stupid new island.**

„First: since when? And second: You shouldn't have said that, just look at his face." Tamina pointed out.

Ruffnut turned her head to her. „Why not?"

Everyone around collectively sighed. „Because he's going to send you away to follow you to that new island." I answered a little exasperated.

_**(Grimmel looks alert when Ruffnut says this.)**_

**Ruffnut: Do you have any clams? They're like little mouths with slimy food inside that's already chewed like the way Mom used to do it.**

**Grimmel: Enough!**

_**(Grimmel shoves everything out of his way.)**_

**Ruffnut: Until I turned twelve and she was like... "CHEW YOUR OWN FOOD!" And I was like, "NO I DON'T LIKE IT!"**

_**(Grimmel opens Ruffnut's cage door.)**_

**Grimmel: Most annoying creature ever to cross my path!**

**Ruffnut: Awww…**

„Sure, Ruff. Go ahead and take an insult as a compliment!"

_**(Ruffnut strokes her hair and starts poking Grimmel's face with her Zippleback braids.)**_

**Ruffnut: Oops. You let the dragons out. Gonna get ya. Gonna get ya. No, this one's gonna get ya.**

_**(Grimmel stops Ruffnut by blocking his face with his hand. He then opens the Scuttleclaw's cage and throws Ruffnut's helmet at her.)**_

**Grimmel: Take him and go, please! I beg you! The Deathgrippers will have to forego dinner.**

**Ruffnut: Ewww. You feed your dragons... dragons?**

„Why not. Seems nothing wrong to me about dragon cannibalism." Gobber piped up.

**Grimmel: Go!**

**Ruffnut: Where's your bathroom? I gotta... _(makes click sound)_**

_**(Grimmel turns and looks at Ruffnut, angrily.)**_

**Ruffnut: Okay! Gods! No wonder you have grey hair.**

_**(Ruffnut puts her helmet on and sits on the Scuttleclaw's back.)**_

**Ruffnut: Stress is not good for you. Ha ha ha! So long, losers!**

_**(Ruffnut has flown off and Grimmel looks devious.)**_

„Oh no. He's actually gonna follow her, isn't he?" Hiccup asked quietly, dreading what would happen after this.

* * *

I have no idea how long it will take for me to update again, but please be patient with me. If you're interested in what it was that started the writer's block, go ahead and blame Ruffnut's hilarious prison scene. I love that scene, but it was so hard to make the characters react to it. I'm still not satisfied with how it turned out and I'm definitely going to rewrite it at some point. But not as long as this story is still ongoing. It might trigger another writer's block and I don't want that.

So for now, have a nice week and until the next update :-D


End file.
